Like a Cluedo
by Unidui
Summary: da qualche parte nella seconda stagione Castle e Beckett si ritrovano su un isola del Rhode Island coinvolti in quello che, solo in apparenza, è un gioco di ruolo. What if?
1. Chapter 1

UNO

"Rilassati, sono solo due giorni"

"E una notte"

"Hai paura che possa attentare alla tua integrità, detective?"

"Oh, no Castle, assolutamente, e conosci benissimo la fine dolorosa che faresti"

Mosse la mano in direzione della fondina, messaggio più che recepito.

"Grazie, per aver accettato" si girò verso di lei distogliendo lo sguardo dalla strada per un secondo, ma tanto bastò per destabilizzarla, occhi blu schietti e riconoscenti, niente di peggio per perdere completamente ogni difesa, l'unica arma per non capitolare come al solito era contrattaccare, con artiglieria pesante

"Sei uno scrittore, dovresti conoscere il significato del verbo 'accettare', avrei dovuto avere a disposizione anche l'altra opzione, per la quale si usa un altro verbo, 'rifiutare', invece non mi è stata data scelta" incrociò le braccia davanti a sé, lo faceva solo quando era molto contrariata e distolse velocemente lo sguardo da quello troppo magnetico del suo compagno di viaggio

"Messa così la questione sembra orribile"

"L'hai detto tu"

"Ok, propongo una tregua, e una pausa, accosto e mangiamo qualcosa, ok?"

Un mugugno fu l'unica risposta che ottenne di rimando, entrarono nel piccolo caffè senza parlare, Beckett si sedette al primo tavolo libero, prese il menù e ci si tuffò letteralmente dentro, grata allo sconosciuto tipografo che aveva ideato quel menù oversize. Era arrabbiata con Montgomery, col sindaco, con il dipartimento e ultimo, ma non per importanza, con Castle che l'aveva trascinata in quella pagliacciata da ricchi annoiati. Giocare agli investigatori! Lei ERA un investigatore, non le serviva anche un intero weekend per fingere di esserlo, e trovava che l'intento benefico per cui era stato organizzato quell'incontro fosse solo una scusa da miliardari per fare cose eccentriche e stupide.

In realtà era infuriata, e molto, anche con sé stessa, perché c'era una Kate minuscola, dentro la sua testa, che ogni tanto premeva per gridare la sua curiosità, la sua voglia di divertirsi insieme al suo scrittore preferito, di uscire da quei binari seriosi in cui la sua triste e rigida alter ego aveva deciso di instradare la sua vita.

"Allora hai scelto cosa prendi? Beckett? Ehi, lo sciopero della fame non ti si addice…"

Lui aveva rispettato quella consegna del silenzio, le aveva lasciato il tempo di sbollire, si era aspettato un po' di ritrosia ma non quel muro ostinato e impenetrabile, ebbe l'impressione che la sua partner avesse innalzato ancora di più le sue difese già notevolmente inespugnabili, se solo si fosse lasciata andare un po', si sarebbe divertita, avrebbe sorriso, e magari alleggerito per qualche ora il peso che si ostinava a portarsi sulle spalle, senza mai cercare qualcuno con cui dividerlo. E lui non sapeva come farle capire che era pronto per farsene carico, già da un bel po'.

"caffè, grazie"

"e basta? Sembra abbiano dei dolci squisiti… ok capito caffè" lo aveva fulminato con lo sguardo, avrebbe dovuto inventarsi qualcosa o non sarebbero arrivati illesi al loro appuntamento. Soprattutto dopo che lui l'avrebbe aggiornata sullo svolgimento di quel weekend… sospirò e decise che non c'era un momento giusto per dirglielo, almeno lì erano in pubblico si sarebbe dovuta trattenere

"Beckett, riguardo alla nostra destinazione…ci sono alcune regole in più quest'anno…"

"quest'anno? Quindi non è la prima volta per te" gli lanciò un'occhiata accusatoria

"no, ho partecipato ad alcune edizioni… qualche anno fa…poi ho smesso" perché tutto ad un tratto si sentiva in dovere di scusarsi per essersi divertito? Quella donna lo destabilizzava

"beh certo, hai trovato un modo più eccitante di giocare al detective, mi sembra"

"so benissimo che il tuo lavoro non è un gioco, quello a cui parteciperemo in questi due giorni invece lo è, ok, è un gioco di ruolo e se lo prendi dalla giusta prospettiva potresti scoprire anche che ci si può divertire…"

"non credo, ma ormai siamo in ballo, quali sarebbero queste regole?"

"bene, ecco dato che è il decennale dell'iniziativa hanno fatto le cose molto in grande e stavolta la storia non è ambientata i nostri giorni ma in pieno ottocento…nella campagna inglese" la scrutò negli occhi per capire se avesse recepito in pieno la notizia, con tutte le sue implicazioni

Lei sorseggiò il caffè, lo posò sul tavolino, sospirò poi incrociò nuovamente le braccia davanti a sé poggiandosi sullo schienale della sedia. Castle si preparò a ricevere la valanga di obiezioni che sarebbero esplose di lì a poco

"sarà in costume quindi"

il tono neutro lo spiazzò, ma almeno non aveva protestato

"s…sì"

"detective in maschera…" sbuffò seccata ma non aggiunse altro

"ecco diciamo… una cosa del genere" iniziava a sudare freddo

"e ognuno ha un ruolo ben definito…" continuava atona e lui rispondeva

"sì, ciascuno impersona un personaggio stabilito le cui caratteristiche saranno note solo a lui all'inizio, ci sarà un omicidio e saremmo tutti investigatori e sospettati allo stesso tempo"

"come Cluedo"

"come Cluedo sì, ma con qualche variante, vedrai sarà divertente!" un sorriso fanciullesco gli illuminò il viso e lei scoprì di avere un nuovo punto debole che s'ingrandiva ad ogni sguardo sincero che Castle le regalava

"io vincevo sempre a Cluedo, Castle"

"non avevo dubbi… e comunque ero piuttosto bravino anche io, Beckett"

Non si dissero molto nell'ultimo tratto di strada che fu piuttosto breve, per loro fortuna, non ebbero tempo per discutere di nuovo e neanche di pensare troppo, in quel frangente entrambe le opzioni facevano piuttosto male.

"Eccoci al molo"

Castle aveva fermato l'auto davanti ad un panorama mozzafiato, la baia esterna di Long Island, il mare increspato si stava tingendo di riflessi dorati grazie ad un tramonto che avrebbe fatto emozionare anche un cuore di ghiaccio, nessuno dei due grazie a dio ne possedeva uno così freddo, al contrario entrambi ebbero la chiara impressione che se non fossero scesi immediatamente dall'auto avrebbero detto o fatto qualcosa di decisamente irruento e stupido

"Molo? Andiamo su un'isola?"

"Sì, Block Island"

"Perché non me lo hai detto"

"Te lo sto dicendo ora… allora… dovrebbe esserci una piccola casa qui da qualche parte dove troveremo le nostre cose, ha sì eccola lì 'doubleface mansion'"

"ma quanta originalità!"

"credo che siamo gli ultimi, sono rimaste solo le nostre cose qui. Ecco questa è la tua borsa, questa e la mia, ci sono delle stanze in cui cambiarsi, abbiamo mezz'ora poi arriverà il traghetto ah e ricordati una volta sulla barca non saremo più Rick e Kate…non vedo l'ora di scoprire chi dovrò impersonare!"

"Sì certo, anche io…" le uscì di nuovo un tono fin troppo burbero che cozzò decisamente con l'entusiasmo di Castle. Sospirò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, cosa c'era di così tremendo nel provare a lasciarsi andare per qualche ora. Si sedette sul letto ed aprì la busta con i documenti che riguardavano il suo personaggio

"Miss Gloria Humperfield, ricca ereditiera con un passato avventuroso… ma andiamo che roba eh… sposata col Colonello Sutton…" pure sposata! _Magari però nessuno avrebbe impersonato il colonnello, oppure no, qualcuno di affascinante e prestante, così Castle sarebbe impazzito…_

"Sei pronta Beckett? Il traghetto sta arrivando al molo!"

La voce che arrivava dall'altro lato della porta la destò da quei pensieri assurdi, chissà perché aveva dovuto immaginare che Castle potesse essere geloso di lei, quella storia le stava dando alla testa.

Castle era al settimo cielo, non aveva osato sperare tanto, quel personaggio gli stava a pennello! Era uscito nel corridoio, aveva sentito la sirena del traghetto che stava attraccando al porticciolo, si era messo in cerca della stanza di Beckett.

Stava per bussare ma la porta si aprì esattamente come la sua bocca e un'espressione molto vicina a quella di un ebete prese il sopravvento su quella da maschio alpha in cui si era esercitato allo specchio fino a due minuti prima, convinto di avere molte chance di fare colpo su di lei con la divisa che aveva tirato fuori dalla sua borsa

"sei… sei wow, sei bellissima Beckett!"

"grazie anche tu non sei male Castle" era rimasta colpita anche lei, era strano come a volte bastasse un particolare eccentrico come indossare vestiti appartenuti a persone vissute due secoli prima, per guardarsi oltre le apparenze. Era rimasta così impressionata da non rendersi conto subito dei gradi che campeggiavano sulle spalline della divisa di Castle

"sei un colonnello?!" si era irrigidita all'istante e lui parve preso in contropiede

"sì, e dovrei essere sposato con una bella ereditiera…" gonfiò il petto pensando di farla ingelosire, ma la vide sbiancare decisamente

"Gloria Humpfield…e tu sei il colonnello John Sutton?"

"oddio, sei tu? Sarai tu mia moglie?"

"ohh non fingere di non saperlo, l'avrai sicuramente architettata tu questa cosa, sei impossibile Castle, davvero!"

Uscì dalla stanza superandolo, inciampò nel vestito, per un attimo aveva dimenticato di indossare quella splendida e allo stesso tempo assurda opera di sartoria Regency che l'avvolgeva dalla testa ai piedi.

Lui la seguì a debita distanza, almeno la pistola non era a portata…

"Non è colpa mia giuro" sussurrò non appena l'ebbe raggiunta sulle scale del molo

"sì, certo" si girò tentando di dargli le spalle era furiosa

"io ero stato chiaro con gli organizzatori sul fatto che la nostra relazione fosse soltanto professionale"

"perché? avevi paura che ti saltassi addosso se fossimo finiti nella stessa stanza?" e ora che faceva, rigirava la frittata?

"sì, no no, non volevo dire questo, oh per favore!" lo faceva impazzire quando faceva così, era frustrante, intrigante… straordinaria dannazione!

"lo faccio per il 'buon nome del dipartimento' e per non essere licenziata Castle, solo per quello"

"John, devi chiamarmi John…" disse a mezza bocca fissando l'uomo in livrea che si stava avvicinando a loro

Lei lo piantò in asso, sarebbe stato un lunghissimo weekend


	2. Chapter 2

DUE

"Ma siamo soli su questo traghetto"

Si guardò attorno notando l'arredamento volutamente retrò, tappeti, mobilio di mogano preso da chissà quale nave in disuso, ma su un tavolino spiccava, stonando, il monitor di un computer.

"Sì signora, gli altri 'ospiti' stanno arrivando ciascuno con un mezzo diverso, vi incontrerete tutti nel luogo che sarà teatro delle vostre indagini" l'uomo che li aveva accolti doveva essere il loro 'tramite' tra i due secoli e, si comprese subito dopo, il latore delle ultime informazioni riguardo al gioco, una volta attraccati sarebbero stati definitivamente il signore e la signora Sutton

"Delle nostre… indagini…"

"Dai Beckett, ehm Gloria, cerca di calarti nel gioco"

"A questo proposito signora e signor Sutton, colgo l'occasione per far pervenire alla vostra conoscenza alcune regole nuove ideate appositamente per questa edizione"

"Siamo tutto orecchi, Jonas"

"Questa volta l'omicidio su cui dovrete indagare avverrà durante il vostro soggiorno"

"Vuol dire che non troveremo già una stanza del delitto e una vittima?" Castle sembrava sempre più entusiasta

"Esatto, uno dei personaggi è stato sorteggiato per defungere entro la serata, ovviamente verrà a saperlo solo un'ora prima della messa in scena durante la quale si accorderà con gli uomini degli effetti speciali per inscenare la sua dipartita"

"Ma è geniale!" batté le mani sempre più eccitato, Kate ascoltava in silenzio sperando di mascherare, almeno per il loro ospite, l'irritazione di partecipare a quella idiozia

"Vi lascio soli ora, in modo che possiate entrare nei personaggi, ah, un'ultima cosa, per innalzare un po' la suspence non c'è possibilità di contatti con l'esterno, niente telefono né rete cellulare e nessun modo di tornare alla terra ferma prima di lunedì mattina, ah, e niente armi, detective dovrebbe consegnarmi la sua…"

"non se ne parla non posso separarmi dalla pistola d'ordinanza, se mi aveste avvisato prima di partire – scoccò un'occhiata di fuoco a Castle, l'ennesima di quella giornata – l'avrei lasciata al sicuro al distretto, mi spiace non posso consegnargliela"

"allora, magari i proiettili…" Jonas stava sudando freddo, evidentemente aveva delle regole molto rigide da far rispettare e qualcuno che l'avrebbe strigliato a dovere se non avesse svolto bene il suo lavoro

"ok, ma se al mio ritorno ne manca solo uno sporgerò denuncia"

"sì, certo li metterò al sicuro non tema detective"

"mi scusi Jonas, un'altra domanda, ma se c'è un'emergenza, insomma da quello che ho capito partecipano persone… importanti…"

"C'è un solo modo per chiamare in caso di estrema emergenza, è scritto nei vostri documenti"

"Ok… grazie"

Rimasero soli, circondati da oggetti d'antiquariato, la musica di sottofondo che usciva da un grammofono d'epoca, lui in uniforme dell'esercito di sua maestà, lei con uno splendido abito da pomeriggio color violetto, stretto appena sotto il seno, che ricadeva morbido sul resto del corpo, avrebbe potuto essere una traversata fantastica… ma Kate lo piantò in asso non appena Jonas sparì in altro locale, era furiosa, la pistola no questo non doveva farglielo

Si era fatto quasi completamente buio e freddo, ma lei si ostinava a rimanere sul ponte, le mani aggrappate alla balaustra di metallo, i pensieri che si affollavano rincorrendosi l'un l'altro, prevaricandosi e infrangendosi esattamente come le onde solcate dal traghetto.

C'era stato un momento della sua adolescenza in cui aveva amato il mondo raccontato da Jane Austen, non aveva avuto difficoltà a collocare i loro costumi nell'epoca dei suoi romanzi, loro si sarebbero immersi in un'atmosfera simile a quelle di Orgoglio e Pregiudizio, o meglio forse Ragione e Sentimento. Castle sarebbe stato un magnifico colonnello Brandon… oh ma come era arrivata a fantasticare in quel modo? Lei era lì, inchiodata alla balaustra perché era arrabbiata, dov'era finita tutta la rabbia? Forse era difficile covarla vestiti come Marianne Dashwood… staccò le mani e si fermò a guardarle, arrossate dal freddo pungente del metallo.

Un calore improvviso le scese sulle spalle, una stoffa morbida e calda l'avvolse quasi del tutto s'impose di non scappare, attese

Castle si appoggiò alla balaustra accanto a lei, guardava il mare

"L'ho trovato nel tuo baule"

"Grazie"

"Sai non vorrei che passassi il weekend raffreddata oltre che arrabbiata"

"giusto"

"tra mezz'ora dovremmo attraccare"

"ok, non preoccuparti Castle, non ti rovinerò il weekend"

lo vide scuotere la testa, intravide un lieve sorriso amaro mentre si girava per tornare dentro

"Beckett, io non sono il problema, vorrei solo che non ti privassi di piccole occasioni per essere felice"

Non attese alcuna replica, entrò

Lei lo seguì con lo sguardo, e di nuovo i pensieri tornarono nell'Inghilterra inizi ottocento di Jane Austen, dove l'amore riusciva a travalicare gli enormi solchi sociali dell'epoca, a vincere nonostante puntigli orgogliosi, fughe nella ragione. L'amore di cui aveva letto in quei romanzi era l'amore passionale, il desiderio, il tormento, quello che si esprime attraverso il pensiero, l'attesa di un incontro (magari mancato), uno sguardo, uno scambio di parole in un contesto formale[1], un amore a cui non aveva mai voluto credere eppure, a ripensarci era esattamente ciò che continuava a fare con Castle. Che forse era il suo colonnello Brandon 'uomo assennato, beneducato, colto, dai modi garbati, e […] in possesso di un cuore gentile' lo descriveva così Elinor, alla sorella Marianne che non riusciva assolutamente a vedere il grand'uomo che s'era perdutamente innamorato di lei.

* * *

[1] .it/web/jane-austen-la-cantrice-del-vero-amore/


	3. Chapter 3

TRE

"Ma è… un faro"

"Sì, un faro antico, con annessa residenza del custode, è della metà dell'800, hanno dovuto spostarlo di qualche metro a causa dell'erosione della costa… siamo a pochi metri da uno strapiombo notevole"

"È bellissimo qui"

"Sì, l'oceano è magnifico…e noi siamo in alto grazie a dio"

"Scusa?"

"Io ecco, ho il terrore degli tsunami"

"Tsunami? Qui in una baia del nord America Castle?"

"Ovunque, senti è una lunga strana storia, lasciamo stare, ok? Sei pronta?" le poggiò una mano sulla spalla, poi la ritrasse rapidamente come se si fosse pentito del gesto troppo invadente

Kate se ne accorse, aveva decisamente esagerato in quelle ore e l'atteggiamento incerto di Castle ne era una conseguenza, provò a sorridergli "non lo so…ma andiamo"

Entrarono godendo del tepore che li accolse all'interno, il vociare sommesso s'interruppe quando il rumore della pesante porta di legno annunciò il loro arrivo.

La piccola folla di frac e marsine, abiti lunghi dai colori tenui ebbe il potere di risucchiarli in una spirale del tempo, erano davvero finiti da qualche parte della campagna inglese?

Jonas, apparve di nuovo per introdurli al resto del gruppo, poi si sarebbero aperte le presentazioni reciproche che si sarebbero dilungate fino alla cena, ovviamente un'ottima scusa per capire chi fossero i personaggi, carpirne le storie, iniziare a raccogliere più informazioni possibili

"Sindaco Weldon!?"

Non riuscì a trattenere l'espressione di genuino stupore nel vedere il primo cittadino di New York abbigliato in marsina e cilindro, i guanti stretti nella mano sinistra, perfettamente calato nella parte a lui assegnata e sicuramente molto divertito dalle circostanze

"Oh, gentile signora Humpfield… qui sono Joaquin Reed, un noto professore di storia e non creda alle voci che sentirà in giro, il mio collega morì per un incidente!"

Si sporse a farle il baciamano facendole un occhiolino divertito, poi salutò Castle/John inchinandosi appena e sbattendo i tacchi degli stivali, un accenno di 'attenti' militare e si allontanò verso altri ospiti che sopraggiungevano

"Perché non mi hai detto che c'era anche il sindaco!"

Rifilò una gomitata al fianco scoperto di Castle che invece avrebbe voluto offrirle il braccio in un atto di galanteria d'altri tempi

"Forse perché non lo sapevo neanche io? Quando arrivano gli inviti a questi eventi puoi accettare oppure no, ma non scopri chi saranno gli altri partecipanti fino a quando non arrivi nella location prescelta, è una questione di sicurezza dato che spesso partecipa gente importante o piuttosto famosa"

"decisamente non il tuo caso…" disse a mezza voce mentre ricambiava il saluto di un altro invitato

"non raccolgo, mia cara consorte…"

"non chiamarmi in quel modo"

"quindi non potrò mai sentirti dire 'mio marito, il colonnello'…"

"scordatelo!"

"ma è solo per il gioco!"

"non ci provare Castle… John… su andiamo, sembra ci stiano aspettando"

La naturalezza con cui tutti gli altri commensali, Castle compreso, si erano calati nelle loro parti fece sì che anche Kate riuscì, finalmente a rilassarsi scivolando piano piano nella parte della ricca ereditiera. Era chiaro che Rick conoscesse personalmente tutti i partecipanti a differenza di lei che poteva solo riconoscere qualche volto noto. Li aveva sentiti fare accenno a qualcosa di lontano del tempo, 'vecchia guardia', 'gruppo storico', ma non aveva capito i riferimenti, si era riproposta di chiedere lumi a Castle e poi si era buttata nel gioco.

E così aveva 'conosciuto' Robert Brendt proprietario terriero del New Hapshire con una strana storia di contrabbando alle spalle, con il volto riconoscibilissimo di Jeffry Coleman, giornalista d'inchiesta per il New York times, Clara Handicot, una discendente di una agiata famiglia di politici che utilizzava il potere acquisito per manovre poco chiare, fidanzata con Arthur Ascot, banchiere di Londra arricchitosi molto in fretta, alias due noti avvocati effettivamente sposati nella vita reale, Maggie e Bill Fortmann. E poi c'era Violet, solo Violet impossibile scoprire il cognome, che aveva ronzato per tutta la cena e annesso dopocena attorno a Castle che sembrava non disdegnare affatto tutte quelle attenzioni. Violet, una donna dai costumi chiacchierati interpretata da un'attrice dai costumi altrettanto allegri, che guarda caso ronzava proprio attorno allo scrittore per il quale si iniziava a parlare di un film tratto dai suoi romanzi. Kate non capiva bene il motivo, ma quella Violet le dava i nervi, e molto!

"Signora Humpfield, la prego mi permetta di presentarmi"

Un uomo di mezza età tra i pochi volti che Kate non aveva riconosciuto in quella stramba compagnia, le si avvicinò con modi garbati a cui lei si ritrovò a rispondere come se avesse sempre agito secondo i costumi dell'epoca vittoriana

"Sono Henry Cloverfield, faccio affari con la compagnia delle Indie"

"Interessante signor Cloverfield"

"Scommetto che si chiede dove può avermi incontrato, vero?"

"Veramente io…"

"Attenzione! Un momento di attenzione!"

Jonas aveva suonato un piccolo gong per ottenere l'attenzione di tutti

"Benvenuti a tutti voi, spero che il luogo e la cena siano stati di vostro gradimento, con rammarico vi devo avvisare che il tempo sta cambiando molto rapidamente, avremo le prossime 48 ore interessate da una tempesta, per questo non ci saranno indagini al di fuori della residenza e della torre del faro, per la vostra sicurezza, signori e signore"

un brusio di malcontento accolse la notizia, ma Jonas non si perse d'animo

"vi invito a raggiungere le vostre stanze dove troverete, forse, alcune significative indicazioni che vi aiuteranno nello svolgimento della serata. Vi attendo tra un'ora per concludere degnamente la nostra prima serata insieme con un magnifico ballo!"

Kate s'irrigidì all'improvviso, già le stanze… già LA stanza, che avrebbe dovuto dividere con Castle! Poco male, avrebbe dormito sul divano, lui ovviamente! Lo cercò con lo sguardo e lo trovò esattamente dove lo aveva lasciato, tra le grinfie di quella Violet

Lasciò il salone, da sola, in cerca della camera ma lui la raggiunse immediatamente davanti alla porta

"spero tu abbia passato una piacevole serat n?" calcò volutamente il tono nel pronunciare il suo nome posticcio, Castle sembrò non aver colto fino a quando non incrociò il suo sguardo seccato

"intuisco una nota di gelosia nel tono della tua voce"

"quanto di quello Château hai bevuto?"

"non quanto avrei voluto…e comunque cosa deve fare un povero e prestante colonnello di sua maestà se la moglie lo trascura…" oscillò sui tacchi fiero della battuta

"non sono tua moglie" sibilò in cerca della chiave che evidentemente non aveva

"ed io non sono un colonnello, a New York, qui sì invece…aspetta – le lanciò uno sguardo illuminato - io pensavo stessi impersonando la moglie gelosa è così, no? Oppure… non dirmelo, sei Veramente gelosa!"

"nei tuoi sogni Cas… colonnello! Ehi, cos'è questo rumore?"

"Sì certo cambia pure argomento…"

"no ascolta, lo senti?"

"ferraglia? Saranno le caldaie…"

"uhm, la chiave?"

"eccola"

Entrarono, Rick curioso come un bambino, Kate atterrita come un'adolescente al primo appuntamento

"davvero arredata con gusto, e guarda il letto! Con il baldacchino e tutto il resto!" aveva dovuto frenare l'istintiva voglia di lanciarsi sopra quel letto alto e invitante, poi ci pensò Kate a frenarlo del tutto

"peccato che non lo utilizzerai, Castle"

"cosa?"

"se vuoi c'è il divano"

"quello?"

"sì quello"

"ma non è un divano è più uno sgabello allungato!"

"c'è sempre il pavimento"

"sei crudele Beckett, davvero mi faresti dormire per terra? Ok forse era meglio non chiederlo…"

"io vado a cambiarmi in bagno, ti lascio l'intera camera a disposizione per dieci minuti, fanne buon uso"

"spiritosa!"

Di nuovo il rumore di ferraglia attirò la sua attenzione, stavolta sembrava provenire da sotto la camera, era un rumore strano, c'era un suono peculiare che si confondeva assieme a quello del metallo… qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto esserci. Castle coglieva ma non comprendeva quell'incongruenza

"io scendo un attimo! Beckett? Gloria?"

L'acqua scorreva in bagno coprendo la sua voce, sarebbe tornato in cinque minuti, ammesso che le importasse qualcosa sapere dove fosse il suo finto marito.


	4. Chapter 4

QUATTRO

Non averlo trovato nella stanza l'aveva colpita e parecchio, si chiese cosa mai si aspettasse da lui, che fosse rimasto a farsi trattare male? Si diede silenziosamente dell'idiota, aprì il baule e scelse un vestito adatto alla serata che li attendeva. Un ballo, magari una Scotch dance, come quella ballata in Orgoglio e Pregiudizio, se lei e Castle si fossero messi a danzare ne sarebbe venuto fuori sicuramente un ballo-duello, esattamente come quello tra Darcy ed Elizabeth… era rimasta imbambolata a pensarsi in quella danza, scosse la testa doveva trovare una misura, un equilibrio, per ora non ne aveva affatto, oscillava pericolosamente tra la rabbia e la curiosità di trovarsi lì, con Castle.

Decise di dare un taglio a quei vaneggiamenti, si guardò attorno, non c'erano messaggi scritti o altro che potesse aiutarli nelle indagini che sarebbero iniziate di lì a poco, se non altro nessuno dei due era la vittima designata né l'assassino, a quel punto qualcuno dei loro compagni già era a conoscenza di aver finito il gioco e molto probabilmente era intento a trasformandosi in un cadavere credibile, qualcun altro invece iniziava a dissimulare d'essere un assassino.

Prese lo scialle e se lo mise sulle spalle facendolo ruotare in aria, il movimento fece volare via dal tavolino un cartoncino che non aveva notato prima, nonostante avesse cercato indizi e documenti in giro per la stanza. Lo raccolse, era una vecchia carta da gioco con un'arpa celtica sul dorso, recava un asso di fiori molto particolare, era verde invece che nero, come il trifoglio irlandese ed aveva un sei molto piccolo stampato dentro ogni petalo, oltre che bizzarro le sembrò del tutto fuori posto, e quindi con ogni probabilità era un indizio del gioco, lo rimise sul tavolino, lo avrebbe mostrato a Castle dopo.

Uscì dalla stanza attirata dal brusio che proveniva dalla sala grande, non era sommesso e placido come quello che li aveva accolti, c'era agitazione e qualcuno era disteso sul divano più grande, mentre altri correvano su e giù dalle cucine con qualcosa in mano, possibile che avessero già scoperto il cadavere?

Il brusio si mutò in diverse voci distinte mano a mano che si avvicinava al gruppo

"Non capisco cosa sia successo"

"Neanche io, dicono d'averlo trovato ai piedi delle scale"

"Sembrava morto"

"Ah, non lo è?"

"Ma no che non lo è"

"Ha solo un bernoccolo grande come una patata"

"Cosa è successo, signor Cloverfield?"

Chiese leggermente in apprensione dato che l'unico volto che ancora non aveva incontrato era quello di Castle, continuò il gioco di ruolo incerta se si trattasse di un pezzo della trama tessuta per loro o qualcos'altro e da come le venne risposto sembrò di sì, o che neanche gli altri lo sapessero con certezza

"Oh Gloria, suo marito sì è preso una bella botta in testa"

"Cosa?" Si fece largo tra la piccola folla di generosi soccorritori e le si presentò una scena per cui ringraziò di non avere con sé la pistola o avrebbe folgorato quella Violet

"Ecco colonnello… del ghiaccio" sorriso fin troppo compiacente, mano che tardava a lasciare l'impacco ghiacciato

"Oh, grazie, molto gentile Violet…" lui in realtà non sembrava rendersi conto di tutte quelle attenzioni

"Oh, ma non c'è di che… se vuole posso rimanere qui, in caso… avesse bisogno di qualcos'altro…"

Si aggirava attorno a Rick come una leonessa con la sua preda, no non una leonessa, una serpe pronta ad avvolgere con le sue spire… oh… ma che pensieri assurdi erano! Quel posto le stava facendo perdere lucidità, o era lui, sì era decisamente lui

"No, non serve signorina Violet, ci penso io a mio… MARITO, grazie" proferì la frase tutta d'un fiato, asciutta guardando fissa negli occhi la sua interlocutrice fino a farle sparire il sorriso dalle labbra

Rick spostò leggermente l'avambraccio con cui si stava facendo schermo della luce per lui troppo fastidiosa in quel momento, voleva accertarsi che la botta in testa non lo avesse stordito al punto da immaginare cose, aveva veramente detto MARITO ad alta voce, ed ora era lì, seduta accanto a lui, magari preoccupata per lui…

"Cosa diavolo combini Castle! – parlò a bassa voce, cercò di non farsi sentire dagli altri che ora avevano lasciato loro un minimo di privacy - riesci a ficcarti nei guai anche durante un gioco idiota come questo!"

Fu come sentire la musica romantica che aveva accompagnato le sue fantasticherie infrangersi nel rumore graffiante di una puntina che perdeva il suo solco nel vinile. Brusco ritorno alla realtà

"Credi che sia felice di avere questo bernoccolo in testa?"

Fece per alzarsi girandosi verso di lei, ma la testa faceva decisamente male e il dolore lo ricacciò indietro, aveva istintivamente chiuso gli occhi per proteggersi e quando li riaprì vide quelli di Kate, stavolta sì intrisi di preoccupazione e di qualcos'altro a cui non si azzardò a dare alcuna definizione, ne aveva sbagliata una dietro l'altra da quando erano approdati a quel faro

"Potresti avere una commozione, cerca di muoverti il meno possibile, ok"

"o-ok…"

"cosa è successo, dicono d'averti trovato ai piedi delle scale"

"non ne ho idea, io ero andato in cerca di quel rumore strano, era arrivato all'entrata delle cantine e poi… non ricordo più nulla, mi dispiace"

"Vorrei capire una cosa… quanto sono realistiche queste messe in scena a cui ti piace tanto partecipare?"

"Beh, cinque anni fa Connelly si ruppe una gamba cadendo da una scala mentre inseguiva il sospettato numero uno e tre anni fa Clooney si fece male alla schiena scavalcando un muro di cinta…"

"Quel Clooney?"

"Sì, George"

"Oh"

"Già"

"Ma questi sono incidenti, a te hanno quasi spaccato la testa volontariamente"

"Forse qualcuno non voleva che scendessi nelle cantine… per qualche motivo"

"Che dobbiamo scoprire"

Si alzò quasi di scatto aggiustandosi il corpetto che a tratti le toglieva il fiato

"Non vorrai andare tu, da sola?"

"Castle, sono sempre un detective della omicidi, non la moglie impaurita di un colonnello del secolo scorso…"

"Giusto, scusa hai ragione… ma, Beckett"

"Cosa"

"Stai attenta lo stesso, c'è qualcosa di inquietante laggiù"

"chiederò a Jonas prima di tutto, tu… rimani qui ok?"

"e dove vuoi che vada, mi gira tutto"

Affondò la testa sul cuscino del bracciolo ma non la perse di vista fino a quando non sparì dietro l'angolo, quel vestito le donava un'aria così 'romantica', o forse semplicemente la metteva in risalto, una dolcezza che lei cercava sempre di nascondere dietro i suoi giubbotti di pelle, poco si addiceva al più brillante detective di New York, ma era evidente fosse parte integrante di quel mistero di donna che era Kate Beckett. Si lasciò cullare per un po' in quei pensieri che allontanavano leggermente il dolore fisso e martellante che pulsava nella testa.

"Ehi Rick, tutto ok?"

"Robert, direi di aver avuto momenti migliori"

Il suo amico di vecchia data, ora sindaco di New York era apparso quasi dal nulla, o almeno questo sembrò a Rick che doveva essersi sconnesso dalla realtà per qualche secondo

"È dall'inizio della serata che cercavo di parlarti, prima era solo un'impressione ma ora ne sono certo, credo che tutta questa storia del gioco in realtà sia…"

"Signor Reed, colonnello Sutton mi scuso per l'interruzione ma dovrei dare inizio alla serata e mi serve il nostro ospite più illustre", Jonas li aveva interrotti sul più bello portandosi via Weldon per qualche rituale festaiolo.

Lo stato di agitazione di Robert Weldon lo aveva inquietato e non poco, aveva lasciato con non poca fatica la posizione orizzontale e si era messo in traballante ricerca di Kate. La intravide sul lato opposto della sala, mentre il resto del gruppo si dava ai balli in rigoroso stile Regency.

S'incontrarono a metà strada

"perché ti sei alzato? Non fai mai, mai quello che ti chiede"

"perché devo dirti una cosa importante"

"cosa?"

"non qui, fuori, ho bisogno d'aria" alzò la voce per giustificare ad orecchie indiscrete il motivo del loro forfait alla festa, come se non bastasse il bernoccolo in fronte

"Weldon, era agitato, stava per dirmi qualcosa ma poi ci hanno interrotto…"

"questa è la cosa importante?"

"beh sì, Robert non è il tipo che s'innervosisce senza motivo…mi è sembrato spaventato"

"Rick ma guardalo, a me sembra piuttosto allegro invece"

Dalla finestra del balcone a cui si erano affacciati si vedeva benissimo l'interno della sala e Reed/Weldon che rideva di gusto alla battuta di qualcuno"

"eppure…ok, parliamo d'altro, tu hai avuto fortuna con le cantine?"

"sì"

"ah, e?"

"sono cantine, Jonas me le ha mostrate, botti vino, la caldaia che emetteva quel rumore di ferraglia, niente fuori posto"

"uhm, allora cosa volevano impedirmi di fare o vedere?"

"hai pensato che forse le cose possono essere andate diversamente" cercò il suo sguardo come per accertarsi che riuscisse a seguire il suo ragionamento

"in che modo?"

"sei sicuro di non essere inciampato per le scale, insomma caduto da solo, poi la botta ti ha confuso e pensi di essere arrivato alle cantine"

"davvero non mi credi Beckett?"

"non è che non ti credo, solo esploro ogni possibilità, laggiù non c'è niente di niente e la porta dista una ventina di passi da dove ti hanno trovato, tutto qui"

"tu pensi che mi sia immaginato le cose? Anche su Weldon vero?"

"dico solo che hai battuto forte la testa, magari sei confuso e l'atmosfera del luogo, l'attesa per il 'delitto' imminente ti ha giocato brutti scherzi"

"credi che sia un bambino con troppa immaginazione?"

"no, credo di saper ancora riconoscere una minaccia reale da una creata a tavolino per far divertire dei ricchi annoiati, ok?" c'era andata giù pesante e non si fermò "hai pensato che dato-che-è-il-decennale abbiano alzato il tiro e deciso di movimentare il gioco fino a questo punto? Magari su richiesta di qualche facoltoso ed eccentrico partecipante che ha voglia di provare un brivido di realismo?"

"no, io non…"

"torniamocene in camera, hai un aspetto terribile e se non ti rimetti un po' giuro che uso il telefono di emergenza e annullo questo stupido gioco"

Lui non rispose si sentiva offeso, mortificato dalle sue parole e le vertigini non passavano. La precedette in camera, si era offerta di cercare dell'altro ghiaccio, glielo aveva posato sul tavolino e si era chiusa in bagno, di nuovo.

Lui si era seduto nella speranza che la stanza ondeggiasse un po' meno e aveva iniziato a togliersi i vari strati della divisa che ora non gli sembrava neanche più tanto magnifica.

Gli stivali! come diavolo facevano gli eroici militari di sua maestà a toglierseli da soli? Erano dieci minuti buoni che stava tentando di sfilarseli ed era chiaro che avesse bisogno di aiuto, ma non osava chiederle nulla, non avrebbe sopportato altre risposte taglienti per quella sera. Le schermaglie in cui si dibattevano spesso non erano più così divertenti, si era scoperto deluso da quel muro contro muro, aveva segretamente coltivato la speranza che quel week end potesse essere diverso per loro.

Scaricò la sua frustrazione sullo stivale che sembrava incollato alla sua caviglia, tirò con tutte le sue forze, lo stivale scivolò via e lui franò dalla parte opposta del piccolo sofà senza spalliera a cui si era appoggiato per l'impresa.

"Castle che succede!"

Se la ritrovò ad un passo, con la pistola spianata, lo sguardo attento in cerca della minaccia

"cosa… ci fai con una pistola scarica puntata verso il nulla"

"cosa ci fai tu a gambe all'aria…" vederlo in quella posa la fece scoppiare a ridere di gusto, forse non l'aveva mai vista ridere così intensamente, per qualche secondo si perse dietro a quella risata, era magnifica quando rideva, si illuminava, e s'intravedeva la Kate che viveva nascosta dalle sue paure

"gli…stramaledetti stivali…"

"potevi chiamarmi, t'avrei aiutato"

"sì e poi deriso fino allo sfinimento"

"lo sto già facendo Castle, sei buffissimo"

"oh, grazie, lo annoterò tra le rare cose carine che mi hai detto da quando ci conosciamo"

"e comunque – gli porse la mano per aiutarlo a tornare in posizione eretta – la pistola non è scarica"

Lui tornò in piedi, oscillò un po' segno che la botta era ancora lì a creare problemi, e lei rimase lì per sostenerlo, come se fosse la cosa più naturale da fare

"come non è scarica, ti ho visto dare a Jonas i proiettili"

"certo del secondo caricatore"

"sei diabolica"

"non sai quanto"

Lo aiutò a togliersi il secondo stivale non senza qualche imbarazzante difficoltà di manovra che però li fece scoppiare a ridere entrambi.

Alla fine si erano ritrovati seduti vicini su quel piccolo divano, alquanto scomodo a riprendere fiato dopo l'impresa e le risate

"perché sei uscita con la pistola spianata, fai così ad ogni rumore sospetto?"

"no"

"allora?"

"ti hanno già aggredito, potevano averci riprovato"

"ma se hai smontato ogni cosa che ho detto solo dieci minuti fa?"

"non l'ho smontata, l'ho solo ridimensionata, ma questo non vuol dire che non consideri l'idea che qualcuno ti abbia realmente aggredito"

"mi fai venire il mal di testa Beckett"

"no, non sono io, quello è il bernoccolo"

Si alzò dal piccolo divano, si erano girati l'uno verso l'altro, decisamente troppo vicini, mancava l'aria e lei ritenne di dover tornare a respirare, si diresse verso il letto dall'altra parte della grande stanza, lui la seguì con lo sguardo per un po', poi cercò un posto dove sdraiarsi

"È un king size"

"Cosa?"

"Il letto…è un king size, abbiamo spazio in abbondanza… per entrambi"

"Davvero? Ti fidi di me?"

"No" sventolò la pistola che stava per appoggiare sul comodino

"Ok, messaggio recepito chiaro e forte"

Non aggiunse altro, temendo che potesse cambiare idea. Spense la luce e scivolò dalla sua 'abbondante' parte di letto. Si accorse di essere stato rigido per almeno i primi minuti, terrorizzato dall'evenienza che una manovra troppo larga lo avesse portato a sconfinare con nefaste conseguenze, poi la stanchezza e soprattutto il turbamento per la botta in testa ebbero il sopravvento, si rilassò piano piano, segretamente felice di poter rubare un po' del suo respiro regolare accanto a lui. Era convinto si fosse già addormentata, ne vedeva il profilo disegnato dalla luce bluastra che entrava dalla finestra, ma la sua voce sommessa lo raggiunse inaspettata

"svegliami se hai la nausea"

"uhm, non credo di essere ridotto così male, comunque…grazie"

"non mi ringraziare, non voglio svegliarmi accanto ad un cadavere che non fa parte del gioco" neanche il sergente maggiore che la tormentava all'accademia di polizia era mai stato così caustico come lei in quel frangente, ma era terrorizzata che Castle percepisse la sua preoccupazione, avrebbe frainteso si sarebbero create delle aspettative che lei non era in grado di sostenere al momento

"ok, mi sforzerò di non morire nel sonno, prometto"

"notte"

"notte"

…

"Beckett?"

"cos'hai, ti senti male?" si era girata istintivamente verso di lui, lo stava cercando con la mano, la sua risposta le permise di fermarsi in tempo

"no, no scusa non volevo allarmarti… pensavo" le aveva offerto un assist per l'ennesima battuta caustica, lo sapeva, ma inspiegabilmente trovava necessario metterla a parte di quella riflessione notturna

"a cosa?" stava per zittirlo con un'uscita scontata sull'eccezionale circostanza per cui lui riuscisse a formulare un pensiero, ma sarebbe stata un'uscita dovuta agli automatismi leggermente autolesionisti che si erano instaurati tra loro, e poi c'era qualcosa nel tono di Castle che la colpì nel profondo

"quando mi sono guardato allo specchio… con quella divisa da colonnello dell'esercito britannico, ho provato a pensare a qualche personaggio a cui ispirarmi, per la mia interpretazione, ma l'unico che mi è venuto in mente è il colonnello Brandon, sai quello di Ragione e Sentimento…"

"so perfettamente chi è Castle, quindi hai scelto lui come ispirazione?"

"a questo punto avresti dovuto dirmi che neanche in tutta la mia vita mi avvicinerò mai ad essere come quel colonnello"

"ma non te l'ho detto"

"beh, me lo dico da solo allora – sospirò – mi ha sempre colpito la sua devozione a Marianne, nonostante sappia di non essere il tipo d'uomo che possa infiammare il cuore di lei. Continua ad amarla da lontano, preoccupandosi della sua felicità. Avevo sempre pensato che un amore simile potesse esistere solo nei libri…"

Rimase in sospeso un 'invece' a rimbombare nel silenzio della stanza, lui non era riuscito a pronunciare il resto della frase e lei aveva dovuto combattere con la crescita esponenziale dei battiti del cuore, mano a mano che quel discorso andava verso la conclusione.

Doveva dire qualcosa per smorzare l'emozione e lo fece "hai ragione Castle, non sei come il colonnello Brandon, sei decisamente più alto" gli sfiorò una mano, poi si girò dall'altra parte cercando di prendere sonno.

Si addormentarono così, con quella parola sospesa, taciuta, come tante altre parole lasciate vagare nella mente senza trovare mai il coraggio di pronunciarle

Un grido squarciò la notte già fin troppo agitata

"davvero? Un grido e il cadavere ritrovato? Quanta fantasia!" Kate scese seccata dal letto, s'infilò la vestaglia e si diresse alla porta, poi si girò verso Castle lanciandogli un'occhiata di controllo, non era scattato in piedi neanche dopo che aveva acceso la luce, si muoveva lento, la stava facendo preoccupare

"sei veramente una scheggia pronta ad ogni cenno di pericolo Castle, devo ricordarmi di usarti come backup!"

"spiritosa, davvero, arrivo"

Un capannello di curiosi s'era già raccolto in una delle stanze e i commenti erano i più disparati, qualcuno aveva dimenticato la recita a causa dell'emozione

"wow che realismo! La testa sembra davvero spaccata!"

"anche gli schizzi di sangue, quest'anno si sono superati"

"povero Cloverfield, è fuori gioco, ma un'opera d'arte macabra!"

"ehi un momento no, è sbagliato!"

Tutti si girarono verso Violet che entrò nella stanza con un buco di proiettile nel petto e sangue finto che colava ovunque

"dovevo essere io il cadavere…abbiamo lavorato per due ore a questa roba!" s'indicò il foro posticcio

Kate capì al volo

"tutti fuori da questa stanza, per favore. Jonas li porti tutti sotto in salone!"

"ma cosa diavolo succede!"

"Cloverfiled, o chiunque sia nella realtà, è stato ucciso davvero!"


	5. Chapter 5

CINQUE

"Castle vai giù con gli altri, accertati che nessuno si muova dal salone"

"Ma posso darti una mano qui"

"No, mi servi giù, sei l'unico che non sospetto per questo omicidio…"

"Giusto, ok"

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, aveva bisogno di qualche minuto per studiare la scena del delitto, osservò il cadavere. Quel gentile signore sulla sessantina aveva due profonde ferite alla testa, era morto nel suo letto. Scattò alcune foto con la camera del telefono, non c'era rete ma come macchina fotografica era ancora un utile dispositivo.

Notò la mano destra serrata in un pugno, s'inchinò per guardare meglio, il minuscolo bordo di un pezzo di carta affiorava nell'incavo creato dal pollice stretto al resto delle dita, fotografò e poi provò a forzare la presa

"mi scusi signor… dio ancora non conosco neanche la sua identità" si trovò a mormorare tra sé

Riuscì nell'intento e si ritrovò tra le mani la stessa strana carta che aveva trovato per caso nella loro stanza. Non poteva essere una coincidenza ma non ne capiva il significato, le avrebbe mostrate a Castle non appena ci fosse stato un attimo di calma, fece ancora un rapido giro della stanza, coprì il corpo del poveretto con un lenzuolo ed uscì chiudendola a chiave. Per ora l'importante era che nessuno accedesse alla scena del crimine, la priorità erano i vivi, tutti potenziali omicidi, tutti decisamente alterati e il vociare nervoso che arrivava dal salone ne era una conferma.

"senti Rick non crederai che avere come musa una detective ti dia l'autorità per trattarci così!"

Il primo ad esternare tutta la sua contrarietà fu Jeffry Coleman, il giornalista d'assalto seguito a ruota da Viky Laine, che aveva smesso di impersonare Violet e aveva preso a dare del lei a tutti "Come si permette di trattarci così signor Castle? Lei è uno scrittore! Le farò causa per diffamazione"

Rick cercò di mediare "Signori, c'è stato un omicidio e siamo tutti sospetti fino a prova contraria, c'è un ufficiale di polizia tra noi, il detective Beckett e fino a quando non arriveranno ispettori della polizia locale sarà lei a decidere cosa fare, io sto solo eseguendo un suo ordine"

"ok diamoci una calmata tutti, ora chiameremo con il telefono di emergenza e questa storia si risolverà al più presto" Jonas provò ad aiutare Castle a calmare gli animi

"non credo Jonas, il telefono è stato distrutto" Kate apparve alla soglia con i resti del dispositivo tra le mani, il volto tirato per la responsabilità che era costretta a prendersi "fino a quando non arriverà il primo traghetto della mattina siamo tagliati fuori signori"

Jonas interruppe il brusio di preoccupazione e malcontento ma per aggiungere benzina sul fuoco "ecco… a questo riguardo… ieri sera mi hanno comunicato che a causa della tempesta…i collegamenti sono interrotti fino a lunedì mattina…"

"cosa! Ma è inaudito!"

"io voglio andare via di qui!"

"è un incubo, vero?"

Colemann si catapultò verso la porta d'uscita gridando qualcosa riguardo le auto di servizio parcheggiate fuori, lo seguirono tutti correndo, Kate riuscì a raggiungerlo, gli aveva intimato di fermarsi ma lui aveva ignorato le sue richieste, fu costretta a farlo cadere per fermarlo. Dovette lottare più con il suo vestito ottocentesco che non con il giornalista che alla fine s'era arreso

"io non voglio rimanere qui con un assassino!"

"credo che a nessuno piaccia signor Colemann, ma così facendo potremmo pensare che lei sta scappando da qualche responsabilità…"

"io non ho ucciso nessuno, ok!"

"però possiamo sempre prendere l'auto per raggiungere il villaggio e chiedere aiuto, è a 30 km da qui" propose Jonas

"ok, giusto, dobbiamo solo decidere chi va" aggiunse Kate guardando il gruppetto

"non andrà nessuno, l'auto è sabotata!" la voce bassa e preoccupata di Castle li raggiunse da dietro la macchina, Rick aveva notato alcuni fili a terra, aveva guardato sotto e scoperto un fascio di cavi tranciati

"direi di tornare tutti dentro e darci una calmata, signori e signore"

Rientrarono in silenzio, accompagnati dal rumore della pioggia che aumentava costantemente d'intensità, fu Kate a riprendere il discorso interrotto dalla fuga di Colemann e provò a far ragionare quell'eterogeneo gruppetto che ora non sembrava più tanto bucolico e idilliaco come la sera precedente "signori, è stato ucciso un uomo e condividiamo lo spazio con un assassino, dovete rendervi conto che siamo tutti sulla medesima barca, per favore"

"infatti 'detective' potrebbe essere stata anche lei, cosa ne possiamo sapere" fu la volta di Maggie Fortmann che in quanto avvocato non poteva parlare da 'avvocato'

"no, eravamo in stanza, insieme" si affrettò ad aggiungere Castle

"Rick non mi sembra un grande alibi, potreste essere stati entrambi e poi coprirvi a vicenda" aggiunse da par suo il marito Bill

"potrei fare la stessa affermazione per voi due, Bill e Maggie, rifletteteci" Castle intervenne, doveva sbloccare quell'impasse

"già, giusto" Bill si risedette sulla poltrona da cui era schizzato su per portare le sue insinuazioni

"ascoltate, il detective Beckett è quanto di meglio potevamo sperare di avere in una situazione simile, vi prego di fidarvi di lei" cercò i suoi occhi mentre finiva la frase, lesse un leggero imbarazzo in quelli di lei

"grazie, Castle…" lo sussurrò appena, poi cercò di assumere un tono deciso tale da riprendere in mano la situazione "procediamo con ordine, io non conoscevo la vittima, voi immagino di sì, potreste dirmi chi fosse nella vita reale, ve ne sarei grata"

"il giudice Clarence Friedmann, l'ideatore di questa raccolta fondi"

Lo sguardo interrogativo di Kate s'illuminò all'improvviso, conosceva quel nome "Friedmann l'inflessibile? Il distruttore dei Westies[1] ?"

"esatto, proprio lui. Era in pensione da qualche anno ormai" spiegò Castle

Lo 'sterminatore' della mafia irlandese ed una carta da gioco con rimandi a quel mondo… decise di tenere ancora per lei quell'indizio, voleva svelare d'averlo trovato all'assassino, ammesso che fosse lì tra loro, e poi ne avevano lasciata una anche in camera loro e con la mafia irlandese di certo non avevano avuto mai nulla a che fare, lasciò stare, si diede delle priorità "ok, approfondiremo dopo la questione, ora avrei bisogno di parlare con chi ha trovato il cadavere per favore"

Maggie alzò la mano leggermente tremante

"e, Jonas, per favore, vorrei tutti qui, anche i camerieri i cuochi, tutti coloro che sono 'dietro le quinte', sono tutti possibili sospetti, ho bisogno di parlare anche con loro"

"ok, vado a cercarli"

Rick si avvicinò a Kate "che ne pensi?"

"che sarà dura, potenzialmente possono dire di essere stati ciascuno nella sua stanza, nessuno ha un alibi che possa reggere, bisognerà trovare la…"

"storia…"

"già"

"già"

Si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa, pervasi da un'emozione che conoscevano bene, quando sembrava che entrassero in contatto diretto, l'uno con l'altro

"ho un'idea, aspettami un secondo"

Castle sparì brevemente nella biblioteca, tornò dopo un po' con una serie di fogli A4 e delle penne

"ci fareste un grande piacere se ciascuno di voi annotasse qui – distribuiva velocemente i fogli – in quali rapporti era con il giudice, da quando lo conosceva eccetera, così potremo farci un'idea complessiva, aggiungete anche notizie che ritenete siano utili per approfondire la vita del povero Clarence, ecco, ecco…"

Gli rimase in mano un foglio "ma Robert dov'è?"

"già dov'è Weldon?"

Il trambusto e l'agitazione avevano fatto sì che nessuno, fino a quel momento, avesse notato l'assenza il sindaco

"vado a cercarlo in camera sua!" Castle stava già correndo per le scale quando la voce di Kate lo raggiunse "no, non da solo… vai con il signor Fortmann e il signor Colemann"

Non potevano fidarsi di nessuno, se Rick fosse andato con uno solo degli altri, avrebbe potuto trovarsi in coppia con l'assassino, non poteva saperlo e non voleva rischiare, in tre sarebbe stato più sicuro per tutti, ammesso che l'assassino non volesse essere scoperto e non avesse intenzione di colpire ancora

"ok" Castle annuì senza protestare come suo solito, aveva probabilmente fatto lo stesso ragionamento anche lui

Sparirono al piano superiore

"Robert!"

"oddio, che è successo qua dentro?"

"non ne ho idea, ma non è qui, cerchiamo nella altre stanze"

Il piano venne setacciato da cima a fondo, non c'era traccia di Weldon e la sua camera portava chiari i segni di una colluttazione

Kate aveva appena finito di parlare con Maggie, le era sembrata meno spigolosa rispetto alla prima impressione che le aveva dato, molto addolorata per Clarence che era un carissimo amico di famiglia, collega del padre, uomo scrupoloso e integerrimo, non avrebbe saputo dire chi avesse potuto ucciderlo, come giudice si era inimicato tutti quelli che aveva messo in carcere, ma erano quasi dieci anni che non esercitava più e si godeva una placida pensione. Era andata da lui perché doveva chiedergli consiglio per una causa e Clarence le aveva detto di venire all'alba, per non mischiare gioco a cose della realtà, e così aveva fatto, aveva trovato la porta aperta ma non si era allarmata dato che Clarence l'aspettava e il resto era storia

Nonostante la drammaticità della situazione la conversazione era poi scivolata sul piano personale e Kate si era ritrovata dall'altra parte della barricata, a rispondere a mille domande su lei e Castle, lo scapolo d'oro del gruppo, desiderabile e desiderato, anche dalla sua interlocutrice prima di sposare suo marito Bill. Aveva dovuto rintuzzare più volte i tentativi di farle ammettere che tra loro c'era molto di più che una semplice collaborazione e più negava meno sentiva vero ciò che affermava per allontanare quell'infondato sospetto.

"è un rapporto squisitamente professionale, mi segue per i suoi romanzi, sì forse qualche volta è anche stato d'aiuto in qualche indagine…"

"però ha accettato di partecipare a questa cosa un po' stramba, lo sa che nessuna delle sue due mogli è mai venuta con lui?"

"oh, pensavo lo faceste solo da dieci anni…"

"beh così in pompa magna con invitati molto famosi sì, ma raccogliamo soldi per Child Rescue da molti più anni, e lui è uno della prima ora, del resto è un po' anche una sua creazione questa associazione, era spiantato allora, eppure non lesinava… oh Rick eccoti, raccontavo al detective dell'associazione…"

Lo vide irrigidirsi, già lui non le aveva raccontato quasi nulla di quell'iniziativa, Kate si chiese perché, soprattutto dopo aver sentito quel racconto, sarebbe stata una bella occasione per dimostrarle che non era solo un ricco annoiato e psudo-dodicenne, o forse non lo aveva fatto esattamente per quel motivo. Lei sapeva che il Rick Castle privato era qualcosa di molto diverso da quello delle riviste patinate che lui continuava ad interpretare ad uso e consumo di chi lo conosceva in modo superficiale, se ne era accorta in quei due anni, da tante piccole cose, azioni, cure che lui riservava alle persone veramente importanti per lui, e non raramente lei era rientrata in quella ristretta cerchia.

"sì beh, dopo, abbiamo un problema, Robert non si trova e nella sua stanza ci sono segni di lotta"

Kate si alzò d'impeto dalla sedia "dobbiamo setacciare ogni angolo di questa casa, ma dove s'è cacciato Jonas con il resto del personale?"

Si erano divisi in gruppi per cercare Weldon, a loro era toccata la torre del faro, agli altri cucine e cantine. Avanzavano uno a fianco all'altra con una torcia ad illuminare le parti più buie.

Kete non riusciva a levarsi dalla testa le frasi pronunciate da Meggie

"Perché non me lo hai detto, non mi hai spiegato cosa significava per te questa raccolta fondi"

"Beh, ho pensato che sarebbe stato più imbarazzante rifiutare un mio invito schietto e galante che un ordine di un tuo superiore, perché sappiamo entrambi che se non avessi voluto realmente venire qui, avresti trovato il modo di non farlo, anche se fosse stato il presidente in persona a darti quell'ordine"

"Mi sopravvaluti"

"Non credo proprio"

"Sei contorto Castle"

"Ho imparato dalla migliore"

"Beh, comunque… sono lusingata che tu mi abbia fatto ordinare di venire qui, con te"

"Mi spiace solo per la piega che hanno preso gli eventi"

"Hai sentito?"

"Cosa?"

"Come un…lamento"

"Robert! Robert!"

"Di qua"

"Dio, Robert, mi senti"

"Rick…siamo in pericolo, tutti!"

Aveva una ferita alla testa da cui continuava a perdere sangue, era stordito e confuso

"Chi ti ha ridotto così Robert?"

"Non… non lo so, un'ombra mi è piombata addosso mentre ero a letto… io lo sapevo lo sapevo, dobbiamo andare via di qui, Rick!"

"Signor sindaco si faccia aiutare, dobbiamo fermare l'emorragia"

"Robert… chiamami pure Robert, Katherine"

"ok…"

Fermarono il sangue con una fasciatura di fortuna, poi lo scortarono in salone dove venne fatto distendere sul divano che aveva accolto Castle solo qualche ora prima.

"Bisogna avvertire Clarence, Rick!"

"Di cosa Robert, Clarence è…morto, è stato ucciso questa notte"

"Oddio, io lo sapevo! prima avevo solo dei sospetti, cose strane capitate a New York poco prima di venire qui, ma stasera… ho trovato questa"

Indicò la tasca della vestaglia, Rick tirò fuori una vecchia carta da gioco, Kate la riconobbe immediatamente ed ora sì era davvero preoccupata

"Non può essere" Castle la prese tra le mani, fissandola inquieto

"non può essere cosa? mi spiegate per favore! Castle ce ne era una identica anche nella nostra stanza e… nella mano di Clarence" gliele mostrò entrambe, lo vide impallidire e irrigidirsi, la impressionò, raramente aveva visto il volto di Castle incupirsi a quel modo

"ok, da dove inizio…" si passò una mano fra i capelli cercando di riordinare i pensieri

"da qualsiasi parte mi aiuti a capire cosa stia accadendo!" incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò al mobile che aveva alle spalle, in attesa che qualcuno trovasse le parole per spiegare

"vedi Beckett io e Robert ci conosciamo da molto tempo…"

"18 anni" aggiunse l'uomo in un sospiro

"già, 18 anni esatti, saranno domani. Abbiamo una data precisa perché quel giorno accadde qualcosa…"

"che pensavamo di poterci lasciare alle spalle, ma evidentemente Rick non è così, aveva ragione Clarence!"

"prima di decidere di fare lo scrittore, o meglio di arrivare a poterci vivere degnamente… ho lavorato per le redazioni di qualche giornale"

"giornalista?"

"sì, d'inchiesta come Rook…" alzò le spalle leggermente imbarazzato da quella rivelazione "già, e mi sono invischiato in una brutta storia che pensavo di poter risolvere da solo"

"ma non era possibile, Katherine, Rick si era messo contro mezza mafia irlandese, per salvare una bambina!"

"detta così Robert sembra quasi una cosa eroica… sono stato uno stupido, ingenuo, pensavo di poter cambiare il mondo!"

"un pezzetto alla volta"

"insomma un giovane giudice e un avvocato alle prime armi" fece un cenno verso Robert che sospirò come se ripensasse a quei momenti "mi aiutarono ad uscirne fuori e a salvare quella bambina, ma il cattivo della storia aveva giurato che ce l'avrebbe fatta pagare"

"fu arrestato, evase e sparì nel nulla, latitante, poi girarono voci della sua presunta morte, insomma ognuno di noi andò avanti con la sua vita…"

"non ci pensammo più… fino ad oggi"

"e chi sarebbe il cattivo della storia?"

"O'Connell"

"Jimmy O'Connell?"

"esatto"

"vuoi farmi credere che dietro il primo arresto di O'Connel, nel 1993 ci sei tu Castle?" era incredula

"non solo io, anche Robert e Clarence…"

"la strage di Hell's Kitchen… sopravvisse solo un bambino"

"conosci bene la storia Katherine"

"certo, in accademia ancora se ne parlava nelle lezioni a distanza di anni, ma non si faceva cenno al vostro intervento…"

"ottenemmo che venissero cancellati i nostri nomi da ogni rapporto, per tutelare la nostra sicurezza"

"quindi voi pensate che O'Connel sia arrivato qui e si stia vendicando"

"lo so sembra assurdo Beckett… ma quella carta è uno dei simboli che usava O'Connel per inviare ordini di esecuzione… oh, se solo avessi sospettato una minaccia simile non ti avrei mai chiesto di…"

"i Fortmann e Colemann, anche loro sono in qualche modo implicati in quella vecchia storia?" lei continuò con le domande dirette, non voleva assolutamente ascoltare la fine di quella frase di Castle

"beh, in qualche modo direi… di sì, il padre di Maggie era sostituto procuratore all'epoca del processo e collaborò strettamente con Clarence, mentre la carriera di Jeffrey si può dire che decollò con la pubblicazione di alcuni documenti…lo fece al posto mio, io avevo appena saputo che Meredith era incinta e non volevo rischiare la loro vita, insomma il merito se lo prese Colemann"

Kate rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, un intero corposo capitolo della vita di Castle le si era dischiuso davanti, emergevano aspetti che non facevano che confermare quello che lei aveva sempre saputo e rifiutato di accettare per le implicazioni che comportava, era un uomo dal cuore gentile, con la testa sulle spalle, amante della giustizia, devoto alla sua famiglia quanto agli amici, troppo bello per essere vero, eppure era lì davanti a lei che la osservava con lo sguardo preoccupato

* * *

[1] Così erano chiamati gli affiliati alla mafia irlandese di New York che prosperò insieme a quella italiana dal proibizionismo fino alla fine degli anni '90


	6. Chapter 6

SEI

La medicazione alla testa ferita di Weldon fu interrotta dall'arrivo agitato di Jonas, era tornato da solo, cuochi, camerieri e i due ragazzi degli effetti speciali erano andati via, con il furgoncino di servizio di cui nessuno, a parte Jonas, conosceva l'esistenza. Ci fu di nuovo tensione, era sospetto che Jonas non ne avesse parlato quando Coleman aveva fatto quel colpo di testa cercando di fuggire, ma dopo una serie di accuse incrociate parvero tutti persuasi della sua buona fede, semplicemente in quel momento non ci aveva pensato, era troppo scioccato e agitato, come tutti del resto

Erano decisamente soli, isolati, in pericolo.

Era tornata brevemente nella stanza del delitto, voleva trovare qualcosa che le permettesse di capire qualcosa di più sull'assassino, ma a parte le ferite profonde alla testa inferte con un pesante attizzatoio lasciato volutamente ai piedi del letto non c'era altro. L'unica cosa che stonava, in quella stanza era la luce dell'abatjour, accesa, indizio che Clarence fosse ancora sveglio e doveva aver visto chi l'aveva ucciso, doveva essere qualcuno di familiare perché era rimasto a letto, con le coperte tirate sulle gambe, non aveva cercato di scappare né di lottare, a differenza di Robert.

Tornò nel salone, si soffermò per un'istante sulla strana atmosfera che aleggiava, erano rimasti solo i vestiti a ricordare il gioco spensierato per cui si erano riuniti, non ne avevano altri quindi avrebbero dovuto continuare ad indossare costumi ottocenteschi decisamente poco pratici e che mal si accompagnavano con le espressioni cupe di ciascuno. Non potevano fare altro che attendere, ognuno stava cercando di far passare il tempo senza pensare al povero Clarence, i coniugi Fortmann erano seduti su un divano appartato e parlottavano, Colemann il giornalista, cercava disperatamente di trovare la rete per il suo cellulare, Castle era seduto accanto a Robert che cercava di riprendere le forze disteso sul divano.

Dovette imporsi di non correre da lui, era così in pena per il suo amico, piegato in avanti, le braccia poggiate sulle ginocchia, sembrava esausto e preoccupato.

Gli occhi si sollevarono lentamente per intercettarla erano tinti di un colore scuro, così simile a quello del mare in tempesta che si agitava fuori dalla finestra alle sue spalle. Lo raggiunse, si sedette accanto a lui, percepì il momento esatto in cui i suoi muscoli tesi cedettero leggermente, a contatto con lei.

Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e dirgli che ne sarebbero usciti, in realtà era spaventata quanto lui e al contempo confusa dai suoi stessi sentimenti. Nel giro di poche ore era passata dal cercare ogni scusa per avercela con lui e le sue leggerezze, rintuzzarlo su ogni battuta, pronta a coglierlo in fallo senza lasciargli tregua, ad essere seriamente preoccupata per la sua incolumità, atterrita dall'eventualità di perderlo, per nulla stupita in realtà, d'aver scoperto l'uomo dietro quella maschera, disposto a tutto per salvare una bambina eppure pronto a scusarsi per le scelte ingenue e avventate che avevano portato a quella salvezza.

Sembrò averle letto nella mente perché iniziò all'improvviso qualcosa di più simile ad uno sfogo che ad un racconto vero e proprio

"io volevo solo salvare quella bambina Beckett, sai? l'avrei portata con me, glielo avevo promesso – si martoriava nervosamente le mani – ma non me lo hanno permesso, mi dissero che doveva essere allontanata da New York per la sua sicurezza e poi Meredith… insomma, ho dovuto andare avanti, ma non ho mai smesso di pensare d'averla tradita. Ogni tanto ci penso a quella bimba dagli occhi verdi, mi auguro davvero che abbia trovato una famiglia che le abbia voluto bene, come avrei fatto io…

"è per questo che avete fondato questa associazione di aiuto ai bambini?"

Annuì riportando lo sguardo verso il pavimento, probabilmente si stava commuovendo e non voleva mostrare quell'estrema debolezza. Si ritrovò la mano catturata dentro quella di Beckett, fu costretto a voltarsi di nuovo verso di lei, trovò i suoi occhi vibranti per l'emozione che lei invece non temeva di mostrare, non disse nulla, ma ogni parola sarebbe stata superflua, bastavano gli sguardi e i gesti

Lui sospirò come se dovesse prendere un supplemento di coraggio e poi buttò fuori tutto d'un fiato "vorrei che tu non fossi qui, Beckett"

La spiazzò del tutto, rimase a guardarlo, la fronte aggrottata dall'incomprensione e lui proseguì "lo sai benissimo cosa significa essere condannati a morte dalla mafia irlandese, non importa dove o in quanto tempo, loro compiono le loro vendette e le loro condanne. Regola numero uno, chi si mette contro anche uno solo di loro non ha alcuno scampo. Sono più spietati della mafia italiana e sai perché, perché gli italiani sono furbi, crudeli ma furbi, hanno sempre scelto il basso profilo perché per loro al primo posto ci sono i profitti, ma gli irlandesi no, prima l'onore da lavare col sangue e poi tutto il resto"

"hai detto bene, lo so eccome Castle"

"O'Connel non era solo un boss mafioso Kate, era un…"

"uno psicopatico, so bene anche questo… ha spesso ucciso per puro divertimento, e aveva dei riti da serial killer…"

"appendeva le sue vittime e gli dava fuoco… diceva che fosse il fuoco purificatore di Beltame, una festa celtica bellissima che lui aveva piegato alle sue pazzie…come accadde quella notte… non avrei dovuto entrare in quella casa, ma sentii i cigolio delle carrucole che usava…oddio possibile?"

Corse di nuovo verso le cantine, seguito da Kate e Jonas

"non c'è nulla qui Castle ho già controllato non ricordi?"

"ma io ora lo so ho sentito il suono di quelle carrucole, mischiato a quello delle caldaie, sono sicuro!"

"vedi non c'è nulla qui"

Jonas li aveva preceduti aprendo le porte esattamente come aveva fatto poche ora prima con Kate, Rick sembrava confuso e ancora più spaventato, "siamo tutti coinvolti in questa storia e finiremo per pagare, ma tu no, dannazione, tu no!" si era allontanato da lei, come se mettere un po' di distanza fisica avrebbe facilitato le parole, ma lei non avrebbe ceduto così facilmente "mi so difendere Castle"

"non da gente come quella"

"dimentichi che sono l'unica qui con una pistola"

"ma nessuno lo sa e deve continuare ad essere così, non voglio che l'assassino ti consideri una minaccia più di quanto già sei"

"sono un poliziotto fuori giurisdizione che minaccia potrebbe mai vedere in me"

"non so forse perché ho decantato le tue doti investigative solo qualche ora fa? Che stupido sono stato! Insomma sto dicendo che non devi dimostrare nulla e non ti biasimerei se facessi un passo indietro… questa non è la tua guerra"

"diavolo se non lo è Castle! non ti permetto di decidere al posto mio soprattutto non ora, ti sei messo alle mie costole usando mezzucci riprovevoli…"

"attenta, stai parlando di Robert, non è un mezzuccio, è un valido sindaco incidentalmente mio amico…"

"sai di cosa parlo, fammi finire, non puoi fare e disfare i rapporti a tuo piacimento, mi segui come un ombra, smuovi il caso di mia madre contro la mia volontà, cosa di cui per inciso ORA ti sono grata, ti insinui, mi mostri che esiste un modo diverso di affrontare un lavoro duro come il mio, ti rendi necessario e poi puf, 'non è affar tuo Beckett'?!"

Aveva scaricato tutta la frustrazione in quelle parole uscite molto più esplicite di quanto lei volesse, era offesa arrabbiata per quelle parole, non riusciva a guardarlo neanche negli occhi, poi sentì le sue mani sulle spalle, un tocco gentile ma deciso "Kate, se dovesse capitarti qualcosa io… non me lo perdonerei, ok?"

"e pensi che non valga anche per me, Castle? cosa vorresti che rimanessi a guardare mentre un killer cerca di ammazzarti?"

Un lampo seguito immediatamente da un tuono assordante fece piombare l'intera casa nel buio più totale

"ognuno rimanga dov'è!" gridò Kate che sapeva benissimo quale vantaggio all'assassino potesse dare una situazione del genere, altri due lampi illuminarono a giorno il salone e le sagome degli occupanti, tutti in piedi una stava correndo verso il portone. Kate e Castle si gettarono all'inseguimento nello stesso momento entrambi intimando all'altro di rimanere al sicuro in casa.

Furono investiti da un muro d'acqua agitata da un vento furioso, un altro lampo illuminò di nuovo la sagoma scura che correva irrazionalmente verso lo strapiombo della scogliera, sembrava più una fuga indotta dal panico che non un tentativo di sottrarsi alla legge, chiunque fosse correva a zig zag, era inciampato due volte e poi aveva arrestato la sua corsa sul ciglio della scarpata che un lampo aveva delineato in tutta la sua pericolosità

Lo stesso lampo chiarì di chi si trattava, era Jeffrey Coleman, Castle provò a chiamarlo ma l'uomo non si voltò guardava verso il basso lasciando trasparire, forse, intenti suicidi

"Jeffrey cosa t'è preso?"

"Io non posso sopportarlo Rick, proprio non posso"

"Cosa? c'enti qualcosa con l'omicidio di Clarence?"

"Non l'ho ucciso io! No, ma è come se lo avessi fatto!"

"Si spieghi Jeffrey"

"Io dovevo pagare un grosso debito ma non avevo capito che avrebbe portato a questo, è colpa mia se…"

Una serie di colpi venne esplosa alle loro spalle, il primo si conficcò nell'erba accanto a Kate che si buttò su Castle per farlo sdraiare a terra, gridò a Jeffrey di stare attento ma un proiettile lo prese in pieno, la testa fece un innaturale scatto verso l'indietro e poi tutto il corpo la seguì, giù dalla scogliera.

"Stai bene?"

"Sì, e tu? Sei ferita?"

"No, no io sto bene"

Rimasero sdraiati nell'erba bagnata per qualche secondo, non potevano essere certi che la sparatoria fosse finita, avevano entrambi il fiato corto per la corsa precedente e per la paura, lei aveva fatto scorrere le braccia attorno alla schiena di lui, lui aveva fatto la stessa cosa, l'intenzione di proteggersi si era trasformata in un abbraccio e non riuscivano a staccarsi

"Dobbiamo toglierci di qui, se non ci sparano ancora sarà un fulmine a cuocerci a puntino"

Aveva ragione Castle, iniziarono a muoversi prima con circospezione, poi sempre più velocemente verso il portone spalancato sulla cui soglia li aspettava una figura incappucciata con una lanterna, mentre si avvicinavano un fiotto di luce apparve dall'interno, segno che almeno l'elettricità fosse tornata

"se almeno avessi avuto la pistola con me… devo trovare il modo di portarla nonostante questi vestiti…" mormorò Kate tra sé mentre rientravano

Gli altri, tutti, li aspettavano ansiosi di capire cosa fosse successo Kate li squadrò uno ad uno tutti asciutti tutti, tranne loro due e Jonas che li aveva attesi fuori con la lanterna

"Ci hanno sparato"

"Cosa?"

"Jeffrey è morto, puntavano a lui"

"Nessuno si è mosso di qui"

"Siete sicuri? Era bui pesto"

"perché è scappato via così? Ha ucciso lui Clarence?"

"non credo…non ci ha detto nulla" Kate lanciò un'occhiata d'intesa a Castle era meglio non svelare le parole di Jeffrey, seppure più enigmatiche che risolutive

"Pensate ci sia qualcuno nascosto in casa? qualcuno che non abbiamo mai visto e che ci ucciderà tutti!" Viky si stava facendo prendere da una crisi isterica

Bill e Maggie non erano da meno, Robert invece s'era fatto cupo come Castle

Abbiamo tutti bisogno di riposare, ma non credo sia una buona idea non rimanere in gruppo, se qualcuno ha bisogno di tornare nella sua stanza lo dica, organizzeremo delle scorte

"Io…"

"Anche io in effetti"

"E noi dovremmo toglierci questa roba fradicia di dosso"

Solo in quel momento Rick si rese conto del modo assolutamente sexy in cui il leggero vestito di Kate le aderiva al corpo mettendo in evidenza una serie di disegni che stavano facendo andare in tilt il suo sistema nervoso, sì nonostante la situazione di pericolo una parte di sé rimaneva fissamente impazzita per quella donna

Probabilmente il suo sguardo lo tradì perché ricevette un'occhiataccia dalla sua partner quando percepì il peso dei suoi occhi in punti poco consoni. Ottenne che si ricomponesse immediatamente, poi riprese fiato, felice che lui non si fosse accorto che lei aveva fatto esattamente la stessa cosa, perdendosi nelle pieghe semitrasparenti della camicia bianca che aderiva ai bicipiti e a parte del torso. Focus Kate, che diavolo le stava dicendo il cervello? Gli avevano appena sparato addosso e c'era un killer nascosto da qualche parte e lei pensava al corpo sexy di Castle? o forse era proprio per questo, s'era resa conto di volerlo, in salvo, lontano da ogni minaccia, possibilmente tra le sue braccia.

Doveva essere arrossita perché dovette incassare una battuta di Castle, pronunciata forse anche per stemperare quella tensione insostenibile.

Si erano divisi in due gruppi di tre e quattro ciascuno, Kate aveva preso in prestito un paio di pantaloni e una camicia del guardaroba di Castle, nei meravigliosi vestiti stretti sotto al petto con cui ci si abbigliava ai tempi di Marianne ed Elizabeth non era previsto che una donna dovesse portare una pistola. Vestita in quel modo poteva portarla e soprattutto nasconderla, nessuno ancora sapeva ne avesse una carica con sé ed era uno dei pochi elementi a loro favore.

"Robert…Jeffrey prima di essere ucciso ha parlato di un debito che aveva da saldare, che non sapeva che avrebbe portato all'uccisione di Clarence, ne sai qualcosa?"

"uhm… no… aspetta sì se parliamo di debito d'onore non di denaro"

"d'onore?"

"non ne so molto, ma ha girato voce che gli ultimi grandi scoop siano in realtà notizie che qualcuno gli ha fornito per proprio tornaconto"

"s'era venduto?"

"in qualche modo sì"

"quindi dobbiamo ipotizzare che la persona che gli ha fornito quegli scoop sia la stessa che l'ha indotto a fare qualcosa per facilitare l'omicidio di Clarence"

"qualcuno che abbia a che fare con O'Connel, quindi"

"non lo so ma è probabile, devono aver orchestrato la cosa per averci tutti qui, nello stesso luogo e farci fuori tutti, tranne te Katherine, ovviamente… mi dispiace che tu sia finita in questa storia"

"Ammazzarci tutti… tranne te… un minuto, abbiamo sbagliato il punto di vista, avremmo dovuto ragionare al contrario!"

"Oddio hai ragione, abbiamo spasmodicamente cercato di ricostruire i legami tra di voi, che sono una miriade, stratificati nel tempo e invece non ci siamo resi conto che cerano due persone che non avevano alcun legame diretto con l'associazione…"

"Né con la storia di O'Connel"

"Già io e Viky… io so perché sono qui, ma Viky? Non conosce nessuno di voi, almeno non direttamente e non regge la spiegazione che sia stata ingaggiata solo per fare il cadavere…"

"Poi all'epoca dei fatti doveva avere sì e no quattro o cinque anni… oddio Beckett! Non può essere…"

"La bambina che hai salvato? Aveva…"

"Cinque anni, era la figlia di Judith O'Leary e…"

"O'Connel, bravo zio Rick! alla fine ci sei arrivato!"

"Jane!"

Quegli occhi, erano uguali a quelli che aveva asciugato dalle lacrime diciotto anni prima, ma erano duri, fermi come la mano che teneva stretta la pistola, puntata verso Rick e Kate

"Non mi chiamo più così, sono Viky ora, lo sono dal giorno in cui mi hai abbandonata, mi avevi promesso che saremmo stati insieme, che mi avresti portato a casa tua e invece sono finita in posto tremendo!" la voce cambiava ad ogni frase, in qualche momento sembrava ancora la piccola bambina di cinque anni terrorizzata che si era aggrappata a lui, in altri era fredda e piena d'odio


	7. Chapter 7

SETTE

Li teneva sotto tiro tutti e tre, Rick, Kate e Robert che era rimasto seduto su una delle sedie della camera da letto, ancora troppo stordito dalla ferita alla testa. Porse loro delle fascette di plastica "mettetevele ai polsi, su Rick lega il tuo amico avvocato delle cause perse" aggiunse lanciando un'occhiata sprezzate a entrambi

Rick eseguì, lentamente, doveva prendere tutto il tempo che poteva, fece un cenno di scuse a Robert che annuì, non c'era altro da fare e dovevano tentare di rimanere vivi il più a lungo possibile.

"ora voi due vi spostate da quella parte e se vi azzardate a muovervi vi sparo in testa senza pensarci, ok?"

Kate e Rick eseguirono allontanandosi da Robert, Vicky si avvicinò a Robert, premette sulla ferita provocandogli una smorfia di dolore "dovevo essere più veloce stanotte caro Weldon, ma va bene così, vedrai ci divertiremo un mondo" e così dicendo gli mise un fazzoletto imbevuto di qualche sostanza narcolettica che lo stese in pochi secondi

"ed ora tocca a voi..."

Rick la interruppe, doveva provare a farla ragionare, ricordava quegli occhi così pieni di tristezza ma coì profondi, intelligenti, ora appartenevano ad una ragazza dall'apparenza fragile ma che teneva salda tra le mani una pistola molto più grossa e pesante di quanto il suo polso avrebbe potuto sostenere.

"Mi dispiace Jane, davvero, me lo hanno impedito! La legge a volte può sembrare crudele, ma mi avevano assicurato che saresti stata bene, in una bella famiglia!" Rick aveva fatto un passo verso di lei, in realtà per coprire Kate, farla uscire dalla traiettoria di fuoco, sapeva benissimo che Kate avrebbe fatto la sua mossa, avrebbe tirato fuori la pistola ed aveva bisogno di non essere in prima linea per avere il tempo di farlo

"Bella famiglia Rick? mi hanno spogliata di tutto, del mio nome, della mia religione, sì anche di quella non più cattolica sai? mi hanno fatta diventare protestante, hanno cancellato il mio retaggio della terra d'Irlanda!"

"Ma come parli Jane? Questa non può essere farina del tuo sacco eri troppo piccola…" ancora un passo verso di lei ma dovette arrestarsi all'improvviso quando la vide sventolare la pistola minacciosa e rispose piena di rancore "Per capire? Intendevi questo vero? All'epoca sì ero troppo piccola, ma lui mi ha ritrovata Rick, mi ha salvata cosa che non hai fatto tu…mi ha raccontato la verità e mi ha addestrata per questo momento! tu mi hai strappato da lui e hai ucciso mia madre!"

"No! Io non…"

Non fece in tempo a rispondere o reagire in alcun modo, percepì Kate che si spostava di lato e subito dopo intimarle con voce decisa di lasciare la pistola. Viky rispose a quell'intimazione spostando la pistola verso Kate, le canne puntate una contro l'altra, Rick ora era fuori traiettoria ma non si azzardava a muoversi, sapeva benissimo che se avesse interrotto quell'impasse sarebbero partiti i colpi con esiti incerti.

Kate guardava quella ragazza dritto negli occhi, aspettava un minimo cenno di movimento, ma con la coda dell'occhio controllava anche Rick, sapeva benissimo che aver ottenuto l'attenzione di Viky di certo non lo poneva del tutto al sicuro, almeno non fino a quando fosse rimasto lì, ma immaginava il motivo per cui non si muovesse. Sperò solo che gli saltasse in mente di fare l'eroe, era lei la poliziotta, lui avrebbe dovuto solo scappare, mettersi in salvo, non tentare niente altro.

"Viky, la pistola è senza proiettili, puoi anche farla fuori subito"

Una voce familiare ruppe lo stallo nel modo peggiore, si voltò solo Rick mentre le due donne continuavano a fissarsi, era Jonas, o almeno chi lo aveva impersonato fino a quel momento. Non indossava più la camicia stile ottocento, ma una canotta aderente che metteva in evidenza i tatuaggi che Rick ben conosceva, lettere celtiche e altri simboli che i più spietati uomini di O'Connel si divertivano a tatuarsi, normalmente dopo ogni colpo riuscito. Era armato anche lui si sarebbe scatenato l'inferno e non ne sarebbero usciti vivi, a meno che… erano due contro due dopotutto

"io non tenterei la fortuna Viky" Kate strinse ancora di più la pistola tra le mani migliorando la mira sulla sua avversaria, sapeva che era questione di secondi e così fu

Avvenne tutto in poche frazioni di secondo, Rick ruotò su sé stesso andando verso Jonas che non si aspettava una reazione del genere ed era pronto a sparare a Kate se Viky non lo avesse fatto, Kate e Viky fecero fuoco insieme e insieme cercarono rifugio dai proiettili. Alla fine erano tutti e quattro a terra, Jonas stordito per aver battuto la testa allo stipite, Rick si stava rialzando e cercava con gli occhi Kate per capire se fosse illesa, e lo era, si stava mettendo in piedi anche lei, mentre Viky si teneva la spalla destra, colpita di striscio, gli occhi furenti. Kate diede un calcio alla pistola per allontanarla, e non appena ebbe consapevolezza di aver messo in sicurezza la situazione corse da lui

"tutto ok?"

"sì, sì e tu?"

"ok…hai preso la pistola di Jonas? Rick!"

Dio come aveva fatto a non pensarci? Era troppo impegnato a capire se lei stesse bene, si girò verso l'uomo appena in tempo per sentire l'esplosione della polvere da sparo e dopo pochi secondi un fuoco attraversagli la spalla da parte a parte. C'era Kate su di lui, evidentemente aveva provato a spostarlo senza riuscirci, era successo tutto troppo in fretta, senza alcun preavviso.

"Beckett vai via di qui, ti prego…"

"io non ti lascio ok?"

"Doveva essere un week end romantico, speravo di conquistarti regalandoti un viaggio nel tempo e invece è diventato peggio di un film dell'orrore…mi dispiace Kate…mi dispiace" parlava velocemente aveva paura di svenire, il terrore che sparassero ancora, aveva bisogno di dirle tutto

Jonas ora puntava la pistola verso Kate "faccio fuori anche te 'guardia'"

"no! Seamus, che diavolo fai! Mi serve vivo, mi servono vivi entrambi!" Viky si era rialzata ed aveva raccolto la pistola in fondo alla stanza, la puntò alla nuca di Kate che si arrese, lasciò cadere la pistola, contro due sarebbe stata uccisa sicuramente, non avrebbe potuto fare altro, solo stringere la mano di Rick, pregare che la ferita non fosse grave

"allontani da lui, o ti faccio saltare il cervello detective!"

"Jane… non toccarla, non…lasciala…"

La vista gli si era annebbiata, non aveva la forza di alzarsi, vide Kate cadere priva di sensi accanto a lui, sentì la voce di Jane dare degli ordini, perse i sensi mentre si chiedeva terrorizzato cosa sarebbe accaduto

Sentì un freddo improvviso, non riusciva a mettere a fuoco ma sentiva chiara la voce di Jane

"Lo sai Rick, tu avresti dovuto essere il primo a morire, ma sorpresa, c'era lei la detective che non si scollava mai, ho dovuto rivedere i miei piani, ma devo dire che andata meglio così, non trovi? Dai Rick aprì quegli occhi, guarda che bello spettacolo che ho allestito per te!"

Finalmente riuscì a riprendere un po' di lucidità, era seduto a terra, appoggiato ad una parete fredda, non riusciva a muovere la spalla e il braccio sinistro, non c'era molta luce ma nella penombra vedeva la spirale di scale che s'inerpicava su fino alla lanterna del faro e sulla balaustra più alta c'erano tutti gli altri, legati e imbavagliati. Cercò disperatamente gli occhi di Kate, e li trovò fissi su di lui vibranti di un milione di parole.

"Volevi essere il salvatore, no, avresti dovuto slegare mia madre, salvarla invece l'hai lasciata lì. Ora vediamo se riesci a salvarli tutti, moriranno soffocati dal fumo o sfracellandosi a terra, come farai Rick?"

"Jane… ti prego ascoltami… io non ho ucciso tua madre… lei era già morta, è stato tuo padre… io ti ho portato via dalla casa che stava andando a fuoco, lo so avrei dovuto intervenire prima… evitare che…"

"Zitto! Zitto racconti solo bugie! Mio padre mi aveva messo in guardia, da tutti voi, maledetti!"

"capisco che tu ce l'abbia con Clarence, Robert e me, ma i Fortmann… e Kate, lasciali andare"

"le colpe dei padri ricadono su quelle dei figli, è quello che mi dissero quelli dei servizi sociali, una specie di punizione per essere la figlia di mafioso – Rick corrucciò il viso, non aveva idea dell'inferno che doveva aver passato quella bambina – vedo che sei meravigliato eh, il famoso 'sistema' che dovrebbe funzionare…"

"mi dispiace Jane, davvero non sai quanto, ma tu sei diversa da tuo padre, io lo so, mi ricordo quei giorni… non uccideresti degli innocenti, lasciali andare, hai me su cui vendicarti"

"vedi Rick ucciderti e basta non sarebbe sufficiente, alla fine a Clarence ho quasi fatto un favore, non trovi? Dovevi vedere la sorpresa quando gli ho svelato chi fossi in realtà, s'è commosso lo sai? perché pensava ad una specie di sorpresa, un regalo, io che mi rivelavo per ringraziarlo di tutto quello che aveva fatto per me, beh l'ho ringraziato, ma a modo mio!"

"e avresti fatto lo stesso con ognuno di noi, vero?"

"sì esatto mi sarei goduta la vostra dipartita, uno per uno. Se quell'idiota di Coleman non avesse perso la testa, avrebbe dovuto far sì che vi accusaste l'un l'altro, ma come ho detto, c'era lei che non era prevista, farla fuori subito era escluso, invece guardandovi ho capito, è stato tutto più chiaro sarà il tuo dolore più grande Rick!"

"siamo… solo colleghi, anzi neanche colleghi io la seguo fastidiosamente da mesi per scrivere libri, lei mi detesta ed ora mi odierà anche per averla messa in questa situazione!" provò a raccontare ciò che in realtà solo loro due ancora raccontavano a se stessi, per tutti gli altri, Viky compresa, era lampante ciò che sentivano l'uno per l'altra

Seamus entrò nel basamento del faro, si avvicinò a Viky e la baciò con un impeto che denunciava tutta l'eccitazione per la mattanza che stavano per compiere.

"Tuo padre sarebbe fiero di te Viky"

"Grazie Seamus, anche di te… la benzina? Ce l'hai?"

"Certo"

"Fuoco e corde, il fuoco rigeneratore di Beltame e vendetta sarà compiuta!"

"quelle erano le farneticazioni di O'Connel, tu non sei come lui Jane, puoi sempre fermarti!"

Ma lei proseguiva come in trance, una specie di delirio di onnipotenza, lo stesso che aveva visto negli occhi di suo padre, tanti anni prima, si chinò su di lui, tirò fuori un grosso coltello da caccia glielo spinse verso la gola, poi scivolò verso le mani legate, iniziò a segare per liberarlo, poi gli diede un colpo sulla spalla ferita togliendogli il fiato, fu costretto ad accasciarsi al suolo

"Ti lascio le mani libere Rick voglio che tu muoia provando a liberare loro, li vedrai morire davanti ai tuoi occhi, le mani non ti basteranno"

Il fuoco divampò all'improvviso, lui era ancora steso a terra

Rinvenne come se avesse dovuto attraversare una membrana spessa che le impediva di vedere, sentire, muoversi e respirare, la testa le faceva in gran male, ma il primo pensiero lucido fu per Castle, lo aveva lasciato steso a terra sanguinante in un punto tra petto e spalla che non sapeva quanto fosse vicino al cuore, non aveva avuto tempo di controllare, di tamponare la ferita, di dirgli che lo amava, eh sì, la parola era quella, anche breve da pronunciare, ma non c'era stato tempo.

"Lo sai Rick, tu avresti dovuto essere il primo a morire, ma sorpresa, c'era lei la detective che non si scollava mai, ho dovuto rivedere i miei piani, ma devo dire che andata meglio così, non trovi? Dai Rick aprì quegli occhi, guarda che bello spettacolo che ho allestito per te!"

Una voce ovattata che pronunciava parole crudeli le arrivava da molto lontano, solo in quel momento si rese conto dove fosse e in quale condizione, aveva un bavaglio che le impediva quasi di respirare, le braccia strette lungo i fianchi da una corda che le stringeva il petto, ne seguì il percorso in alto, fino ad una carrucola che oscillava pericolosamente. Non era sola, aveva altri tre compagni di sventura, ancora sotto l'effetto del narcotico che oscillavano nel vuoto della torre del faro. Abbassò finalmente lo sguardo e lo vide, a terra poggiato alla parete che vagava disperato con lo sguardo puntato verso di loro, riuscì a percepire le pupille che si fermavano, fissando le sue, avrebbe voluto dirgli di non preoccuparsi, di salvarsi in qualche modo, che lo avrebbe amato, sempre, ma non riusciva neanche a muovere le labbra strette in quel bavaglio.

Assistette inerme alla scena che si svolgeva pochi metri più in basso, sentiva distintamente le voci, le preghiere e le minacce e poi vide il fuoco divampare, era finita.


	8. Chapter 8

OTTO

Sapeva di doversi alzare, togliersi di lì e salire, arrivare da loro il prima possibile, ma già quella fu un'impresa titanica, continuava a perdere sangue e il calore bruciava la pelle e la gola. All'interno il faro sembrava la canna di un camino, fuori imperversava la tempesta nel suo momento peggiore forse, l'acqua scorreva come una cascata picchiando sul tetto di metallo della lanterna.

Mise una mano sulla balaustra della scala a chiocciola per aiutarsi a salire ma dovette lasciare immediatamente la presa, era bollente, guardò ancora verso l'alto, vide le sagome dei suoi amici oscillare sempre di più, dovevano essersi svegliati ed ora erano in preda al panico, erano sospesi nel vuoto, attaccati ciascuno ad una carrucola che cigolava e strideva esattamente come la prima che fu costretto ad ascoltare, quando O'Connel si vendicò di sua moglie, colpevole di aver parlato con un poliziotto, non le aveva chiesto neanche una spiegazione, l'aveva appesa la soffitto del suo appartamento e le aveva dato fuoco, il fuoco 'purificatore', come diceva lui, e avrebbe lasciato lì anche sua figlia Jane se Castle non avesse trovato il coraggio di intervenire.

Era arrivato a metà della salita e le fiamme sembravano inseguirlo, il fumo lo aveva già superato, se non avesse escogitato qualcosa sarebbero tutti morti soffocati, cercò estintori o pompe d'emergenza ma non ne trovò, poi gli balenò un'assurda idea in testa, non sapeva se avrebbe funzionato ma non aveva tempo di slegarli uno ad uno, era l'unico tentativo che poteva fare

Li raggiunse, lesse il terrore nei loro occhi, poteva solo metterli insicurezza, cercare di tirarli verso la scala a chiocciola, almeno avrebbe evitato che cadessero nel fuoco quando la corda fosse stata raggiunta dalle fiamme. Robert Maggie e Bill erano più vicini alla balaustra, Kate no, era quasi al centro del faro. Si sporse incastrando i piedi nel metallo per riuscire a prenderla, ci riuscì solo perché il suo dimenarsi la faceva oscillare molto, ma lei scosse la testa, lo guardò dritto negli occhi trafiggendolo dentro, lui ignorò quelle proteste, riuscì ad avvicinarla a sé ma faticava a tenerla con un solo braccio, con uno sforzo enorme alzò l'altro e le liberò la bocca dal bavaglio, lei dovette imporsi di non prendere aria che non c'era, avrebbe inalato troppo fumo, "no… non io… Maggie e Robert, prima loro…stanno male, io per ultima…ci metteresti troppo" poi girò la testa verso i compagni di sventura che mostravano i primi segni di soffocamento, lui annuì "ok, come vuoi, ma ritorno"

"certo che torni, non nessuna intenzione di… morire arrostita"

Dovette lasciarla andare, fu costretto a vederla ondeggiare pericolosamente, si sporse dalla balaustra per afferrare Maggie che era quasi priva di conoscenza, riuscì a prendere la corda tirò ma dovette mollare la presa del braccio ferito, non aveva forza, riuscì dopo vari tentativi a portarla verso di sé, provò a farla rinvenire, aveva bisogno che usasse le gambe per scavalcare, miracolosamente ciò avvenne, meno uno

Passò a Robert e poi a Bill, infine raggiunse Kate, la trovò con il capo chino, priva di sensi, il volto annerito dal fumo che ormai li avvolgeva quasi del tutto, era stremato ma non poteva arrendersi proprio in quel momento

"Kate, svegliati, ti prego, sono qui, sono tornato, come promesso su, mi serve il tuo aiuto… io da solo non ce la faccio!"

Si sporse verso di lei e venne investito da un'ondata di calore incredibilmente violenta, era immobile e lui invece aveva bisogno che lei muovesse la corda, oscillasse avanti e indietro in modo che lui potesse raggiungerla, così era impossibile. Dovette passare alla seconda assurda parte di quel piano, pregando che lei non morisse soffocante mentre lui tentava quella sorte.

Salì fino in cima, cercò i fermi della calotta che chiudeva il faro, doveva aprire tutto, spalancare la lanterna, far entrare il fiume d'acqua che ancora cadeva dal cielo, sapeva perfettamente che non sarebbe riuscito a spegnere il fuoco, ma forse avrebbe estinto il fumo, lo avrebbe freddato mitigandone gli effetti, era quello che sperava con tutto il cuore. Con un solo braccio utilizzabile ci mise molto di più di quanto sperava, ma alla fine la calotta era scoperchiata e l'acqua lo investì come una cascata, sapeva di stare in piedi solo grazie all'adrenalina e non ne aveva mai provato una tale spinta in vita sua, ma DOVEVA salvare lei, a tutti i costi.

Stava per scendere di nuovo da lei, sempre immobile, avvolta dal fumo, poi guardò la carrucola agganciata ad una trave a pochi metri sulla sua testa, doveva agire da lì, provare a spostarla o dare una spinta alla corda perché ondeggiasse verso di lui. Mentre cercava un modo per raggiungere la carrucola trovò degli attrezzi, si infilò il più tagliente nella cintola, avrebbe potuto essere utile.

Dovette mettersi in piedi sulla balaustra riuscì ad afferrare la cima e tirò, tirò fino a quando la corda tesa non iniziò ad oscillare, quando capì che l'arco generato dal peso del corpo di Kate era abbastanza ampio scese di corsa al suo livello, diede la lama a Bill, il più lucido degli altri tre chiedendogli di provare a liberarsi da solo e poi farlo con gli altri, poi si concentrò su di lei

"Kate eccomi! Ora ti prendo!"

Gli sembrò muovesse impercettibilmente il capo, ma non sapeva se fosse il movimento oscillatorio o la sua coscienza che lottava per tornare

Non aveva idea di quante volte era stato convinto di riuscire ad afferrarla ma aveva fallito per pochi millimetri, dovette combattere anche contro il suo fisico che stava dando segnali poco confortanti, si sentiva svenire e, a dirla tutta, si era chiesto come avesse fatto a reggere per tutto quel tempo con una pallottola nella spalla, roba che si vede solo nei film con Bruce Willis…

Vedeva il suo viso annerito, illuminato dai bagliori incoerenti del fuoco che si agitava mosso dalla pioggia ora diventata un'utile alleata. A tratti vicinissimo e poi, immediatamente dopo, lontano, come in una di quei balli ottocenteschi, pensò, con la mente che perdeva lucidità ad ogni secondo. Tese la mano più che poteva, stavolta i polpastrelli la toccarono e la vide reagire, la chiamò di nuovo sperando in una reazione aveva bisogno che lei si muovesse, un disperato bisogno, avrebbe dovuto tenersi alla balaustra con un braccio in modo da sporgersi di più e con l'altro sarebbe riuscito a prenderla, ma non riusciva a muovere quello ferito.

Alzò il viso verso il tetto scoperchiato, si fece inondare dalla pioggia, prese un respiro e poi si gettò verso di lei, il braccio sano a prenderla, quello indebolito a tenere lui ancorato alla balaustra, almeno se avesse ceduto si sarebbe lasciato cadere lui lasciando lei ancora trattenuta dalla corda, sperò che gli altri nel frattempo fossero riusciti a liberarsi.

La prese, riuscì a portarla verso la balaustra, non ce la faceva più, era allo stremo, riuscì ad assicurarla al metallo, sapeva che sarebbe scivolato giù da un momento all'altro

"ho fatto quello che potevo Kate"

Il braccio cedette e il vuoto si spalancò sotto di lui

Due mani lo presero all'ultimo istante ricacciandolo dalla parte giusta della balaustra, cadde a terra trovando Kate stesa accanto a lui, le mani di Robert lasciarono la presa su di lui e gli diedero una pacca sulla spalla buona, le mani di Bill e Maggie stavano liberando Kate, ancora incosciente…era incosciente, vero, non morta? Respirava ancora vero?

Provò a sollevarsi, doveva capire, aiutarla, ma non ci riusciva, aveva trovato la sua mano abbandonata, vicino alla sua e l'aveva stretta, ricevendo una debole pressione in risposta, gli scoppiò il cuore di felicità e poi si spense tutto come un interruttore, qualcuno avrebbe dovuto avvertirlo che l'adrenalina quando decide di smettere di funzionare può farlo così, di botto, lasciandoti senza neanche la forza di aprire gli occhi, o forse era il sangue, troppo sangue perso, niente adrenalina

Lei aveva ballato, oh eccome se aveva ballato, disposti in file uno di fronte all'altro, distanti e poi molto vicini, troppo, un giro sforandosi la spalla e poi di nuovo lontani ma non tanto da smettere di guardarsi dritti negli occhi, e poi il ballo era finito e loro si erano ritrovati mano nella mano… una stretta che aveva poco a che vedere con la leggiadria maliziosa di quel ballo incantato, era forte, quasi disperata, si girò dal lato in cui sentiva quella stretta e poi lo vide nell'esatto momento in cui chiudeva gli occhi, il blu si spense lasciando spazio al nero di fumo, al rosso di sangue


	9. Chapter 9

NOVE

Il calore delle fiamme era lontano come il loro crepitio, riusciva a sentire il rumore distinto delle gocce d'acqua che si infrangevano sulla sua pelle. Il suo corpo aveva messo in atto una sorta di riavvio, troppa adrenalina in corpo, lo stesso corpo che però aveva continuato a perdere sangue e le due cose non si conciliavano affatto bene insieme. Quando la mente aveva compreso che lei fosse in salvo, insieme agli altri, il fisico aveva sentenziato che poteva bastare così.

Udiva anche delle voci, Robert… poi Maggie e poi lei, la sua voce leggermente appannata, più bassa delle altre ma più vicina

"Ti ho sognato, lo sai, facevamo quel ballo… non era poi così male come temevo… era splendido…"

"Qu…quale ballo?" non sapeva neanche di avere la forza di rispondere, ma evidentemente aveva ancora qualche riserva e ne fu felice

"Il ballo di Darcy ed Elizabeth… il nostro ballo…il duello"

Aprì gli occhi e la vide, era seduta con la schiena poggiata ad una parete di mattoni, si rese conto di essere nella medesima posizione, qualcuno li aveva portati fin sulla cima del faro e aveva cercato di fasciare la sua spalla. Gli sembrò dicesse frasi sconnesse, agitate, faticava a respirare e si allarmò al punto da trovare la forza di reagire, riuscì a girarsi verso di lei lasciò la stretta, in cui entrambi avevano cercato conforto e conferma, per sfiorarle il viso, con l'intenzione di provare a calmarla "Aspetta, prendi un po' d'aria fresca poi mi dici tutto, ok? respira, respira e basta, Kate…"

E lei obbedì, era così bello ascoltare la sua voce. Finalmente l'ossigeno iniziò a fare il suo lavoro e la mente si sgombrò dalla fuliggine che rimaneva invece incollata ai loro visi.

Prese la mano di Rick che era rimasta posata sulla sua spalla "ehi, ce l'hai fatta, sei riuscito a salvarci"

"non del tutto…siamo ancora quassù" alzò gli occhi verso la cupola scoperchiata incurante delle gocce di pioggia che lo colpirono, poi li spostò al di là della balaustra dove ancora ardeva qualche fiamma alimentata dalla benzina sparsa da Seamus, ritornò faticosamente con le spalle alla parete e li ancorò al suo sguardo preoccupato

"e tu avresti bisogno di un ospedale" neanche lei riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso,

"se non mi muovo non sento niente…" abbozzò un sorriso e continuava a guardarla, aveva scoperto che funzionava benissimo come antidolorifico e magari avrebbe potuto anche baciarla

"non è confortante sai" non sapeva cosa le stesse capitando, ma sentiva il bisogno fisico di dargli un bacio, e poi erano già così terribilmente vicini, sarebbe bastato un piccolo spostamento in avanti, solo pochi centimetri, pochissimi a dire il vero

Quando le labbra s'incontrarono stavano entrambi ancora contando i millimetri che li separavano e così furono sorpresi e travolti da quella nuova sensazione, di pelle, sapore sconosciuto ma così familiare e piccole scariche di piacere, forse amplificate dalla situazione non esattamente pacifica, sicuramente lontana dagli scenari in cui avevano entrambi fantasticato di baciarsi l'un l'altra

"ehi siete tornati tra noi, finalmente!" la voce sollevata di Robert li riportò alla poco confortante realtà, e l'espressione vagamente imbarazzata di chi non s'era reso conto immediatamente di cosa avesse interrotto, li indusse a cercare scuse per quell'esternazione cosi… così fuori luogo

"ero, ecco… felice che fossi viva…"

"anche… io… felice sì. Signor sindaco…"

"Robert… tutto ok?"

"sono tornati, non è finita"

Non fece in tempo a terminare la frase che la voce di Jane/Viky li raggiunse fino lassù in cima

"Rick! dove sei zio Rick? ce l'hai fatta? Li hai salvati tutti? Non so come, ma non vedo cadaveri!"

"Io scendo giù da lei"

"Sei pazzo Rick? ti ammazza" Robert fermò il suo tentativo di alzarsi mettendogli una mano sulla spalla

"No, io… posso darvi tempo di uscire di qui…" usò il braccio teso dell'amico per fare leva e sollevarsi, poi cercò di nuovo il muro per puntellarsi in attesa che la testa smettesse di girare. La vertigine si arrestò quando avvertì il corpo di Kate a contatto con il suo, il braccio lungo la schiena, lo stava aiutando a rimanere in piedi ma lo sguardo anticipava ciò che pensava di quell'idea "È folle, Castle…"

"No è sensato – la guardò e poi cercò lo sguardo di tutti gli altri - c'è una piccola scala a pioli di ferro qui fuori, che dalla lanterna scende dritta fino a terra, è stretta e sarà ancora più scivolosa con quest'acqua, servono braccia e gambe sane, io comunque non ce la farei a scendere da lì, ma voi sì"

"ma tu come fai a sapere che c'è questa scala? io non l'ho vista" Bill iniziò a cercare il passaggio girando attorno alla lanterna

"memoria visiva…" Rick rispose all'avvocato ma guardò Beckett abbozzando un sorriso, memore di tante schermaglie sulle sue ipotetiche capacità investigative

"E poi?" chiese Robert incrociando le braccia davanti a sé, scettico e preoccupato

"Poi… confido nel detective Beckett, li prenderai alle spalle…" si girò nuovamente verso di lei stavolta in cerca della sua determinazione ma la trovò ancora dubbiosa e sicuramente in cerca di qualche piano alternativo a quel suicidio

"Con cosa Castle?"

"Lì ci sono degli attrezzi per far funzionare la lanterna… troverai sicuramente qualcosa"

"Zio Riick!"

"Ok?" li guardò uno ad uno, terminando con lei, aveva bisogno che lei credesse in lui e nella sua idea, attese quasi senza fiato fino a quando non lo vide finalmente quello sguardo deciso e poi un breve unico "Ok" prima di separarsi da quell'abbraccio mascherato da sostegno reciproco e prendere due direzioni opposte, lui verso il basso, lei e gli altri fuori. Non si dissero altro, sapevano, speravano di ritrovarsi vivi quando sarebbe spuntata l'alba, mancava poco

Castle diede inizio allo spettacolo, aveva un'arma, la sua parlantina e sperò che funzionasse per più tempo possibile. Tempo… doveva solo guadagnare tempo…

"Eccomi Jane, sono qui!" si sporse dalla balaustra cercandola tra i focolai ancora attivi e la vide, al centro del faro, non c'era Seamus con lei o almeno non era visibile e questo era un problema "ho fatto quello che era giusto, come ho fatto con tutti quelli vivi rimasti nella tua casa! con te!"

"non chiamarmi così! Io sono Viky e non ti credo!"

"mi dispiace Jane, ma è la verità" lui invece si ostinava a chiamarla con il suo vero nome, il nome della bimba che aveva tenuto tra le braccia tanti anni prima, iniziò a scendere lentamente, non avrebbe potuto essere più veloce neanche se avesse voluto, ma quella lentezza obbligata giocava a favore dei suoi amici. Tempo.

"hai ancora una chance Jane, lasciaci andare non macchiarti di altri omicidi tu non sei come tuo padre"

"e tu cosa ne sai Rick? ormai è troppo tardi per me!"

Quell'ultima frase gridata nel cono del faro lo colpì, c'era ancora una speranza, aveva dei rimpianti, da qualche parte dentro di lei, forse, c'era ancora quella bambina dallo sguardo intelligente e pieno di speranza che gli aveva gettato le mani al collo mentre la portava via dall'incendio e non lo aveva più lasciato, per ore. Ebbe un'intuizione, sperò di avere ragione, era quasi arrivato a metà della scalinata mancava poco e sarebbero stati una di fronte all'altro, avrebbe potuto già sparargli ma non lo aveva fatto e questo doveva significare qualcosa.

"ti ucciderò Rick e avrò la mia vendetta"

"sei sicura Jane? Io invece credo che non mi ucciderai, come non hai ucciso Clarence e neanche Coleman, non sei stata tu è stato Seamus, vero?"

Era arrivato davanti a lei ormai erano a due metri l'una dall'altro, Jane alzò il braccio puntandogli la pistola contro, lui alzò il braccio sano "di più non posso fare, fai conto che sono entrambi alzate, ok? allora Seamus dov'è?" si guardò attorno, era lui l'assassino ne era sempre più certo

"Sono qui signor Castle, mi sto godendo la scena"

Emerse dall'ombra era sempre stato lì, poggiato ad un muro, come uno spettatore… no meglio un supervisore, decideva lui cosa fare e la testa di Jane che si mosse di scatto verso di lui, con uno sguardo incerto come fosse in cerca di sostegno, ne convinse ancora di più Castle

"non trasformarla in un assassina, Seamus"

Jane spostava lo sguardo da Castle a Seamus sempre più nervosamente

"Viky, sai quello che devi fare, devi finire quello che ha iniziato tuo padre, solo così sarai degna di lui, spara Viky uccidilo! Uccidi Richard Castle!"

Aveva trovato una barra di metallo ricurva ad un'estremità nell'attrezzatura del guardiano del faro, non aveva idea a cosa servisse ma non era importante in quel momento, l'unica cosa che contava era che fosse trasportabile, l'aveva infilata dietro la schiena ed avevano iniziato la discesa tenendosi ad una certa distanza l'uno dall'altro per non intralciarsi nel caso qualcuno avesse difficoltà. Fremeva d'impazienza voleva rimettere al più presto i piedi per terra, si fidava di Rick, conosceva bene le sue abilità oratorie, ma sapeva anche che avevano a che fare con gente imprevedibile, così ad ogni gradino tratteneva il fiato per il terrore di udire uno sparo dall'altra parte del muro.

Aveva immaginato l'esito di quel week-end in molti modi, ma la realtà stavolta l'aveva colta impreparata, aveva pianificato di fargliela pagare per quella pagliacciata, poi deciso che sì forse poteva anche concedersi una serata, con lui, immaginando di trovarsi nelle campagne inglesi, e fingere di innamorarsi, fingere… e poi qualcuno aveva strappato via il fondale scenografico e li aveva fatti cadere da quel palcoscenico illusorio, giù sul terreno duro di una realtà fin troppo cruda, in cui erano stati costretti a fare i conti con i loro sentimenti proprio quando il pericolo di perdersi per sempre non era mai stato così imminente.

Atterrò sul selciato, era la prima del gruppo, non aspettò gli altri, erano già d'accordo così, corse verso l'entrata del faro, si guardò intorno in cerca di Seamus, non c'era anima viva, estrasse la barra di metallo e ne saggiò la pesantezza, una spranga contro i proiettili, forse Rick aveva riposto troppa fiducia nelle sue capacità belliche. Si avvicinò all'entrata giusto in tempo per sentire le urla di Seamus rimbombare sulle pareti del faro

"spara Viky uccidilo! Uccidi Richard Castle!"

Aveva un solo vantaggio, un grossolano errore dei due irlandesi, davano entrambi le spalle all'entrata, sapeva benissimo di non avere la possibilità di colpirli entrambi, e non poteva aspettare l'arrivo degli altri, doveva fare una scelta, sperando che Castle avesse la forza di reagire a sua volta

Rick la vide entrare, sperò di non tradirsi cercando di rimanere impassibile, la seguì mentre si avvicinava poi dovette concentrarsi su Jane che spostava continuamente il dito sul grilletto, dimostrando tutta la sua incertezza

Kate scaraventò a terra Jane, Rick si era buttato su Seamus sperando almeno di sbilanciarlo ma c'era riuscito a metà, si era ritrovato a terra, Seamus in ginocchio su di lui, la pistola puntata alla testa

Kate ebbe solo il tempo di girarsi per vedere la scena, provò a lanciarsi verso Castle, e stavolta toccò a lei dimenticarsi dell'avversaria che lasciò a terra con la pistola ancora stretta tra le mani

Atterrò a pochi centimetri da lui nel momento in cui il colpo esplose, il tempo sembrò rallentare per concedere loro il tempo di uno sguardo, poi accelerò di colpo e tutto si compì senza altri suoni che quello di un corpo che colpiva secco il pavimento

Albeggiava ormai e le prime luci entrarono nel faro illuminando la scena che Robert, Maggie e Bill si trovarono davanti

Jane in piedi con ancora la pistola puntata verso il suo avversario, che giaceva riverso in lago di sangue

Kate e Rick abbracciati, increduli, vivi


	10. Chapter 10

DIECI

"Jane, ehi guardami, per favore…"

Rick aveva sciolto a malincuore l'abbraccio con Kate, le aveva chiesto con gli occhi di aiutarlo ad alzarsi e lei non aveva perso tempo, lo aveva accontentato ma aspettava il momento propizio per toglierlo dalla prima linea, sapeva riconoscere benissimo una persona sotto shock non padrona dei suoi gesti e Jane ora era esattamente in quella condizione, continuava a stringere la pistola tra le mani, puntata verso il corpo esanime di Seamus, sembrava completamente estranea a quello che le accadeva intorno.

Kate fece un lieve cenno a Robert e agli altri di non avanzare oltre, per non creare ulteriore condizione di stress, temeva che la ragazza potesse fare fuoco all'improvviso, ne aveva vissute fin troppe di situazioni simili prima di diventare un detective della omicidi, era pronta a fare la sua mossa per disinnescare quella minaccia. Stava per muoversi assecondando il suo istinto, quando la mano di Castle la trattenne, lo guardò e lesse nei suoi occhi una paura diversa, lui temeva che Jane potesse rivolgere l'arma contro sé stessa, e voleva disperatamente di rientrare in contatto con lei, fermarla "Jane guardami, mi hai salvato la vita, Jane!"

Ottenne solo un lieve movimento della testa ma gli occhi rimasero fissi sul sangue versato a terra, le mani tremavano lievemente e si mossero sollevandosi, non era possibile capire in che direzione avrebbe puntato l'arma, contro sé stessa, contro Rick, sul resto del gruppo?

mormorava qualcosa tra sé, poi alzò gli occhi verso quella voce familiare che non aveva mai detestato veramente, l'avevano svuotata e poi riempita d'odio, ma non erano riusciti a stravolgere del tutto la sua natura "è troppo tardi Rick…"

"no! No, aspetta, ascoltami" aveva fatto un passo verso di lei sfilando il braccio dalle spalle di Kate senza il cui sostegno non era neanche sicuro di riuscire a rimanere in piedi, ma aveva bisogno di riempirle il campo visivo, sviarlo da Kate innanzi tutto, e poi riportarla a quei giorni lontani in cui tutto avrebbe potuto essere diverso, per entrambi. Si rese conto, Rick, di averla sempre considerata come una figlia, trovata, perduta e forse ora ritrovata. Le avrebbe impedito di farsi del male, o di fare del male a chiunque altro lì presente, sperò solo di averne le forze

Beckett era rimasta alle sue spalle, seguiva tesa quel salvataggio disperato, pronta ad intervenire per ogni evenienza, disarmare Jane se ce ne fosse stato il modo o evitare che Rick crollasse malamente a terra, era costretta a guardarlo incedere faticosamente verso quella pistola, ripiegato sulla spalla ferita, glielo avrebbe volentieri impedito se solo ci fosse stato il tempo e il modo di mettere in atto una mossa diversa, ma non era stato così, poteva solo attendere il compiersi degli eventi

"Prendi la mia mano Jane, ti porto fuori di qui"

Il braccio teso di Castle quasi la sfiorò e lei sembrò ridestarsi da un incubo ad occhi aperti, quella frase era…

"Tu... non mi lascerai vero?" ora sì lo guardava dritto negli occhi, come quella notte lontana in cui lui era apparso per strapparla da quell'incubo

"No, non ti lascerò tu sei sempre stata qui – s'indicò il petto all'altezza del cuore dove ora campeggiava una larga chiazza rossa – permettimi di aiutarti" fece una gran fatica a pronunciare quelle parole, sentiva le gambe sempre più molli, aveva freddo, era consapevole che avrebbe perso i sensi di lì a poco, fece l'ultimo passo verso Jane, riuscì a toccare la pistola ma non a prenderla perché tutto era diventato scuro, i rumori ovattati e poi più nulla, pregò di non sentire lo sparo, c'erano in gioco interi pezzi del suo cuore, Jane e Kate…

"ti prendo in braccio… e ti porto via di qui…lo prometto" Castle, aveva usato le stesse identiche parole di diciotto anni prima e lei si era ritrovata bambina, impaurita e poi all'improvviso al sicuro avvolta dalle enormi braccia di quell'uomo dagli occhi blu, crollò in ginocchio accanto a lui, si sciolse in un pianto dirotto, non si accorse neanche d'aver lasciato la pistola nelle mani di Kate

Kate che dovette mantenere il sangue freddo anche davanti a quella scena, imporsi di non accorrere in soccorso di Castle, prima doveva mettere tutti in sicurezza, sfilare la pistola dalle mani di Jane e lasciarla in quelle di Bill, e poi chiedere a Robert di prendersi cura di Jane, solo dopo, dopo tutto questo, si concesse di provare sulla sua pelle tutta la paura, il terrore per quella situazione, si concentrò solo su di lui, provò a chiamarlo, voleva tenerlo cosciente, ma si rendeva conto che aveva resistito già fin troppe ore con quella ferita

"dobbiamo portarlo in ospedale"

"come Katherine, non abbiamo cellulari né auto…"

La voce rotta di Jane li interruppe "io sì… dietro l'edificio una Jeep, dentro c'è un cellulare"

Bill corse fuori diretto all'auto

Non pioveva più e il sole stava sorgendo dal mare

"Morirà? Per colpa mia, morirà"

"No Jane, lui è forte non… morirà, non ora che ti ha ritrovata" Non ora che ho bisogno di dirgli quanto lo amo, non ora, dio

"Andrò in prigione, me lo merito, ho ucciso un uomo"

"Ci hai salvati però, il giudice ne terrà conto, considererà tutta la storia, la tua storia"

Aspettavano l'elicottero, sarebbe stato lì a minuti, il presidio medico della piccola isola non era attrezzato per emergenze simili, era stato stabilizzato ma di più non erano in grado di fare, era arrivata anche la polizia dell'isola e le spiegazioni da dare erano innumerevoli, lei sarebbe dovuta rimanere lì a disposizione delle autorità come tutti gli altri, Rick avrebbe lasciato l'isola da solo

Ottenne di poterlo scortare fino all'elicottero, non aprì mai gli occhi, ma lei continuò a parlargli per tutto il tempo, a rassicurarlo che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che avrebbe pensato lei a Jane e che sì, gli doveva un ballo quindi si sbrigasse a riprendersi, era in debito di un intero weekend con lei e forse anche qualcosa di più

Rimase a guardare l'elicottero che spariva all'orizzonte, e sperimentò una sensazione nuova che forse non aveva un nome preciso per definirla, le sembrava di aver lasciato un pezzo di sé su quell'elicottero, e che si sarebbe sentita nuovamente completa solo quando sarebbe riuscita a raggiungerlo di nuovo. Dovette scacciare dalla testa i mille 'se' terrificanti che volavano nella testa come le foglie alzate dal vento dell'elicottero, e se si fosse aggravato mentre erano in volo, o avesse ripreso conoscenza trovandosi solo senza sapere cosa fosse capitato agli altri, a Jane, oppure… oppure niente, basta Kate concentrati, più lucida sarai e prima riuscirai a tornare da lui.

Tornare da lui, che strano magnifico pensiero era quello. Tornare. Da lui.


	11. Chapter 11

UNDICI

Era rimasta a debita distanza, aveva lasciato loro il giusto spazio per incontrarsi, poteva vederli seduti uno di fronte all'altra nel giardino dell'ospedale, i gesti dapprima contratti dall'emozione e poi sempre più morbidi fino a sciogliersi del tutto in un abbraccio. Non poteva sentire quello che si dicevano ma lo immaginava, era un addio anche quello, pieno di incognite ma anche di speranza, il destino di Jane era costellato da cambi di nome e di identità e si apprestava a subire l'ennesimo, era stata costretta a vivere nel clan di O'Connel per dieci anni, e seppure plagiata e costretta a fare cose contro la sua natura, conosceva nomi e fatti, era diventata una testimone chiave che l'FBI avrebbe usato per smantellare l'organizzazione, l'avrebbero protetta con una nuova identità.  
Castle all'inizio non l'aveva presa bene, gli era sembrato di rivivere i momenti in cui i servizi sociali gli negarono di poterla avere con sé, il sistema aveva già sbagliato una volta, avrebbe fallito anche questa? Chi gli garantiva che lei sarebbe stata realmente protetta? Si agitava come un leone in gabbia cosa che non giovava affatto alla sua convalescenza, continuava a sentirsi responsabile per quella che non era più una bambina, ma una giovane donna che avrebbe meritato una vita diversa e che invece scontava fino alla fine le colpe di suo padre.

Kate era l'unica a cui Castle aveva mostrato senza indugi quei tormenti, l'unica con cui era riuscito a parlarne ed era stata una situazione inusuale per loro, per la prima volta Kate si era resa conto di come Rick fosse sempre stato abile a mostrare solo alcuni lati di se stesso, quelli più leggeri, che fanno stare bene chi gli sta vicino, ma mai, mai quegli strati profondi e a volte dolorosi che sono il bagaglio della vita di ciascuno. Aveva anche lui i suoi muri, solo che non li mostrava duri e spigolosi come aveva sempre fatto lei, lui li imbottiva di cuscini comodi così che quasi nessuno si rendesse conto di averli davanti.

Stavolta i cuscini comodi li lasciò per Martha e Alexis già piuttosto provate dal suo ferimento, ma spalancò la porta della sua fortezza a Kate che entrò, probabilmente per non uscirne più.

C'era stato un momento preciso in cui aveva varcato quella soglia, di certo per nulla calcolato, da nessuno dei due. Lui aveva dormito per quasi due giorni ininterrotti dopo l'intervento e lei era stata costretta dalle indagini a tenersi aggiornata via telefono delle sue condizioni, era riuscita a passare di persona solo una una notte velocemente, rinunciando al riposo che avrebbe sicuramente giovato anche a lei, lo aveva guardato dormire chiedendosi quale sarebbe stata la prima cosa che si sarebbero detti. Perché non aveva idea di cosa esattamente fosse accaduto tra loro in quelle ore drammatiche.

Non era lì quando si era risvegliato e neanche quando un funzionario dell'FBI lo aveva interrogato come testimone e poi gli freddamente comunicato quale sarebbe stata la sorte di Jane. Era stata raggiunta da una telefonata di Martha che le dava la notizia e poi aveva ascoltato la voce roca di Castle che voleva la certezza che lei stesse bene, lui aveva bisogno di sentire la sua voce, e lei aveva giurato di stare bene e promesso che sarebbe passata al più presto.

Aveva chiuso quella comunicazione con lo stomaco in subbuglio, confusa tra la gioia di aver riascoltato il suono delle sue parole, saperlo definitivamente fuori pericolo e il tremendo senso di colpa per non essere stata lì a riprendersi quel pezzo mancante che era volato via in elicottero e che ancora non aveva ricollocato al suo posto.

E poi c'era stato quel giorno, era entrata nella stanza con la testa così piena di pensieri da non riuscire a formularne uno sensato, non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe detto o fatto, o cosa lui avrebbe detto o fatto, alla fine entrò e basta

"cosa ci fai in piedi Castle?"

Lo aveva trovato in bagno, puntellato con la schiena contro la parete e un rasoio nell'unica mano che poteva usare, due minuscoli tagli sulla guancia denunciavano i suoi tentativi maldestri

"volevo solo… rendermi presentabile, ma credo di aver fatto peggio… mi servirebbe l'altra mano per tendere la pelle…" si guardava mesto allo specchio, lei entrò nel bagno

"pensavo ti piacesse mostrarti con la barba di qualche giorno da scrittore maledetto…" gli fece un sorriso canzonatorio e lui rispose per le rime

"quella è un arte, anche la barba di tre giorni ha delle regole estetiche, per quello è così… sexy"


	12. Chapter 12

DODICI

Tutta la sua vita, da quando ne aveva memoria, era stata basata su un bisogno primario: non soffrire e non far soffrire chi entrava nella sua sfera d'affetti. Aveva iniziato con le costruzioni fantastiche attorno alla misteriosa figura paterna che non aveva mai conosciuto, un papà eroe o avventuriero, non sapeva nulla di lui neanche il nome ma aveva racchiuso quel vuoto che s'era fatto più grande mano a mano che cresceva, e capiva e confrontava la sua vita con quella dei suoi coetanei, chiuso in un luogo recondito di sé, attorno al quale aveva iniziato la costruzione di una roccaforte. Ancora non sapeva che lì poi, avrebbe riposto tutti i suoi tormenti, la chiave la possedeva solo lui, nessun'altro avrebbe neanche sospettato della sua esistenza, scoprirlo l'avrebbe reso di nuovo vulnerabile a sofferenze che non pensava di essere in grado di sostenere.

Si era ammantato di leggerezza e ne elargiva a piene mani perché ne vedeva i risultati in termini di felicità indotta a chi gli sedeva accanto. Il suo cuore era tutto per sua madre e sua figlia, aveva creduto di amare due donne ed entrambe lo avevano abbandonato, si era chiesto spesso il motivo, in cosa avesse sbagliato e poi, quando aveva incontrato Kate Beckett, all'improvviso aveva capito.

Lui non si era mai messo in gioco fino in fondo né con Meredith né con Gina, le aveva lasciate al di là di quella fortezza semplicemente perché non le aveva amate abbastanza da sentire la necessita di scoprirsi completamente. Con lei invece, era stato tutto diverso, da subito e non solo perché lui aveva intuito e poi scoperto i suoi muri, ma perché aveva sentito la necessità impellente di tirarla fuori di lì, e aveva capito per la prima volta in vita sua, che anche lui avrebbe dovuto uscire da quella rocca imbellettata, se l'amava veramente al punto da volerne condividere i pesi e trasformali in gioie, avrebbe dovuto permetterle di fare lo stesso. Scoprirsi, mettersi in gioco come mai aveva fatto nella vita.

Lo aveva fatto, senza calcolo o pensieri premeditati, era successo e basta e lui non sarebbe stato più lo stesso, lo sapeva perfettamente, Kate era entrata e non se ne sarebbe andata più e aveva aperto anche lei più di uno spiraglio nei suoi muri

Non aveva idea di come sarebbe andata, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per farla andare nel migliore dei modi

Stava per apporre l'ultima firma sull'ultimo foglio, rapporto chiuso, erano servite tre settimane almeno per quanto concerneva la polizia di New York, ora sarebbe passato tutto definitivamente nelle mani dell'FBI.

Prese la busta che aveva ricevuto solo poche ore prima, non vedeva l'ora di portarla a Castle, avrebbe giovato al suo morale ne era sicura, avrebbe sicuramente reso meno pesanti quegli ultimi giorni di ricovero. Aveva contato le ore che mancavano al loro incontro quotidiano, e stava contando anche i giorni che li separavano dalle sue dimissioni, l'impazienza andava a braccetto con il timore, come sarebbe stato il loro rapporto fuori da quel circoscritto e asettico piccolo mondo in cui erano stati costretti fino a quel momento? Temeva che tutto si sarebbe sgonfiato come un palloncino, schiacciato dal peso degli altri, tutti, amici, conoscenti, colleghi.

Non si erano fatti grandi dichiarazioni, non avevano un nome per definire la loro relazione e ad entrambi era andato bene così, ma usciti di lì avrebbero dovuto fare i conti con tutto ciò che li circondava e lei non sapeva cosa pensare o sperare, tenere per loro quella scoperta o condividerla con tutti gli altri… non ne avevano mai parlato perché avrebbe significato ragionare su qualcosa che non aveva nulla di ragionevole e probabilmente avevano entrambi paura di rovinare tutto, qualsiasi cosa fosse quel tutto

Squillò il telefono e non credette alle proprie orecchie, di tutti gli ordini che aveva ricevuto in vita sua quello era di gran lunga il più assurdo a cui avrebbe dovuto ubbidire, s'intende sempre dopo quello per il famoso fine settimana, e in quel caso aveva avuto ragione Castle, avrebbe potuto trovare mille modi per non andare, semplicemente non lo aveva fatto.

Questa volta era un ordine diretto, il capo della polizia la voleva in abito da sera entro tre ore, presentarsi all'annuale New York City Police Foundation Gala. Il sindaco Weldon aveva espressamente richiesto la sua presenza per renderle tutti gli onori che si dovevano ad un servitore della città che era andato ben oltre i suoi doveri. Non c'era il minimo spazio per trattare, niente rimostranze sul poco preavviso, era un ordine e doveva eseguirlo, punto. Avrebbe trovato il suo accompagnatore all'entrata del Pier Sixty, una location affacciata sull'Hudson, dove si sarebbe tenuto il ricevimento. La sua mente generò automaticamente un sergente di mezza età con il quale avrebbe dovuto condividere tavolo e serata.

Chiuse il telefono seccata e delusa, prese la busta che avrebbe dovuto consegnare a Rick, se la rigirò tra le mani e la mise nella borsa, poi prese il cellulare e si preparò a dare un duro colpo al morale del suo partner, sapeva quanto aspettasse le sue visite, quelle brevi a volte veramente solo per un bacio veloce, e quelle lunghe piene di chiacchere, cibi da asporto intrufolati illegalmente e interminabili ricerche sperimentali sulle infinite possibilità di darsi piacere senza potersi prendere tutto il piacere, altro e fondamentale motivo per cui contavano i giorni rimasti all'uscita

"Ehi"

"Ehi, se mi chiami significa che oggi non vieni, vero"

"Già"

"Un caso?"

"No, peggio… una… serata di Gala"

"Cosa?"

"Guarda che c'entra anche il tuo amico Robert, non vorrai farmi credere che non ne sapevi nulla Castle"

"Non mi dire che è il gala della Polizia, ma certo che lo so! e volevo essere presente accidenti, Robert mi aveva assicurato che lo avrebbe spostato così avrei potuto esserci…"

"Aspetta fammi capire, tu e Robert avete complottato per farmi salire su un palco sotto lo sguardo di tutti a prendere un'onorificenza che neanche merito?"

"Sei doppiamente in errore detective, primo: l'idea è di Robert non mia, io ho solo… appoggiato l'iniziativa, e secondo: la meriti eccome, se siamo tutti qui, Robert compreso, lo dobbiamo a te

"Hai perso la memoria per lo shock Castle? mi sembra che quello che ha tirato tutti fuori dal quel faro sia stato un certo scrittore di nostra conoscenza…"

"Non lo avrei fatto se non ci fossi stata tu a pensare lucidamente e aiutarmi a prendere le decisioni più giuste, se non fossi intervenuta per neutralizzare Jane e Seamus, se non avessi…"

"Basta Castle… ti prego…"

"Ehi, dai sarà divertente, magari qualcuno ti farà fare quel ballo che desideri tanto"

"Non è il ballo che desidero, ma uno specifico compagno di danza, che però è ancora decisamente convalescente"

"Mandami qualche foto e divertiti"

"Sì… certo"

Chiuse la chiamata e sospirò rumorosamente, non aveva nessuna voglia di mondanità e serate sfarzose, ma se avesse continuato a rimuginare non avrebbe avuto il tempo di rendersi presentabile.

Il taxi la lasciò davanti al Pier Sixty dove si susseguivano gli arrivi delle diverse personalità invitate all'evento, c'era l'immancabile codazzo di giornalisti e fotografi e da qualche parte colui con cui avrebbe avuto la 'fortuna' di passare quella serata, cercò qualcuno che rispondesse alla sua idea di accompagnatore noioso e attempato tra la folla, ma spiccò una sagoma alta e ben piazzata, in smoking niente uniforme, si girò a guardarla e le sorrise compiaciuto, lei lo avrebbe ucciso all'istante, la pistola del resto l'aveva con sé, ben nascosta

Non aveva perso neanche un minuto, aveva avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per pianificare la cosa fin nei minimi particolari, cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare da un letto d'ospedale?

Aveva ottenuto un via libera anticipato, di cui non aveva parlato a nessuno ed ora se ne stava all'ingresso del Pier Sixty, finalmente ben saldo sui piedi, solo il tutore era una seccatura di cui si sarebbe liberato molto presto. Era arrivato piuttosto in anticipo, aveva controllato l'ora e si era immaginato quella telefonata, ancora pochi minuti e a qualche isolato da lì, il telefono sulla scrivania del detective Beckett avrebbe squillato e si sarebbe arrabbiata, uh quanto si sarebbe arrabbiata

"Cosa ci fai qui Castle dovresti essere…"

"Non preoccuparti è tutto perfettamente legale, non sono scappato dall'ospedale, se è questo che temi…"

"Non voglio neanche sapere da quanto trami questa cosa"

"Sì, forse è meglio che tu non lo sappia… allora andiamo? Ci aspettano, siamo gli ospiti d'onore" le offrì il braccio con fare ostentatamente galante, lei ci si aggrappò con la disperazione di chi sta salendo al patibolo, ma aveva ancora la forza di rintuzzarlo a dovere

"Aspetta che questa serata sia terminata e vedrai come te la faccio pagare…" strinse la presa sul braccio

"A dire il vero… non vedo l'ora di scoprirlo" sfoggiò un sorriso sgargiante e malizioso

"Sei incorreggibile"

"No, solo tremendamente innamorato" lo disse con naturalezza, come se fosse la centesima volta che usava quelle specifiche parole, era la prima e a lei si mozzò il fiato già reso pericolosamente corto da quelle inusuali circostanze

La serata trascorse secondo la liturgia di tutti i ricevimenti di gala degli anni precedenti, nel susseguirsi di discorsi più o meno interessanti e celebrativi, culminò nel conferimento dell'onorificenza a Kate che avrebbe decisamente desiderato essere in tutt'altro luogo in quell'esatto momento, mentre il suo compagno sembrava un animale da palcoscenico, nato per fare discorsi di ringraziamento e sorridere ai fotografi.

"Mi permette questo ballo, detective?"

Se lo era trovato davanti, leggermente chinato verso di lei ancora seduta al tavolo, si ballava davvero? O era stato lui a manipolare diabolicamente l'organizzazione dell'intero Gala solo per danzare con lei? Non poteva essere…

"mi è costato qualche punto di handicap in più nelle prossime venti partite di golf con Robert, ma direi che ne è valsa la pena…" le sorrise soddisfatto mentre la conduceva al centro della sala da ballo

"Castle, io…non so cosa dire"

"non dire nulla solo… divertiti e basta, goditi la serata"

La strinse a sé con decisione e continuò a condurre la danza, sorrideva ma Kate aveva notato il velo di malinconia che era sceso nei suoi occhi al momento di ricevere la loro onorificenza, li premiavano per aver vinto una battaglia contro la mafia irlandese, ma la guerra ora la stava combattendo Jane, da sola e nessuno in quella sala lo avrebbe mai saputo, era top secret.

"vieni con me Rick"

Lo prese per mano e lo portò fuori dal grande salone inondato di musica, c'era un terrazzo che dava direttamente sull'Hudson e una lieve brezza li accolse

"ho una cosa da darti" frugò nervosamente nella borsa tirò fuori la piccola busta e gliela porse, lui la osservò curioso e inquieto perché aveva visto il suo sguardo diventare liquido di emozione, non riusciva a capire di cosa potesse trattarsi

"il piano originale era scappare da qui il prima possibile e… venire a portartela…su aprila"

"ok" lo fece con cautela, uscirono tre foto

Una giovane donna sorridente accarezzava un cavallo, in un'altra lo cavalcava, nella terza passeggiava in un prato, erano chiaramente prese con un potente teleobiettivo, era Jane, immersa nella sua nuova vita

"ma come hai…?" spostava lo sguardo meravigliato dalle foto a Kate e viceversa

"diciamo che ho riempito l'ufficio di Sorenson di ciambelle…"

"Sorenson…"

"mi doveva un favore.. ho riscosso…" alzò le spalle

"grazie, grazie è davvero confortante vederla così"

"ho violato circa un centinaio di leggi per farti avere queste… non ce ne saranno altre, Rick" non voleva illuderlo ne deluderlo subito dopo avergli regalato quella felicità ma doveva chiarire lo stato delle cose, e lui la spiazzò, mise nella tasca interna della giacca le foto, si sfilò piano il tutore in cui era adagiato il braccio, ne saggiò la capacità di movimento e poi l'abbracciò sollevandola da terra, la fece ricadere tra le sue braccia e la baciò mentre le diceva grazie

La riportò nella sala nell'esatto momento in cui la voce di un cantante sconosciuto iniziava a cantare su note struggenti una ballata che sembrava scritta per loro

Nothin' goes as planned.

Everything will break.

People say goodbye.

In their own special way.

All that you rely on

And all that you can fake

Will leave you in the morning

But find you in the day

Oh you're in my veins

And I cannot get you out

Le prese la mano e iniziarono un ballo, lento, di inesorabile avvicinamento, di incastri perfetti e vibrazioni, di bacio prolungato

"ci vedranno tutti Castle…"

"che ci vedano tutti, sempre che non ti vergogni a farti vedere con me, perché io sono onorato d'averti al mio fianco"

"mi sbagliavo sai, altezza a parte, sei di gran lunga meglio del colonnello Brandon" si gustò il suo sorriso poi appoggiò il viso sulla sua spalla sinistra, stringendosi ancora di più a lui, si lasciò trasportare dalle note mescolate al battito del suo cuore

FINE

Colonel Brandon was now as happy, as all those who best loved him, believed he deserved to be; - in Marianne he was consoled for every past affliction; - her regard and her society restored his mind to animation, and his spirits to cheerfulness; and that Marianne found her own happiness in forming his, was equally the persuasion and delight of each observing friend. Marianne could never love by halves; and her whole heart became, in time, as much devoted to her husband, as it had once been to Willoughby.

Sense and Sensibility, Volume III - Chapter 14 (50)


End file.
